Jetlag
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: This story got lost, but I found a backup! This is my first and only smut based fic. The Jettwins are suffering through an unknown side-effect of their upgrade and Bumblebee unknowingly becomes the target of their plight. Rated M for sexual theme.
1. That Time Again

_**Transformers Animated**_

**Jetlag**

{This is written for DeviantArt member MeiCailya with a little help from Knightzheaven92. This is my very first attempt at writing smut; so go easy on me please. }

Even before he heard his brother's whimpering and moaning in recharge, he knew it had been coming. Since the last solar cycle, he had felt the intense heat building steadily, deep within his own circuitry as well. He had sensed more than felt his twin shifting uneasily on his side of the berth. It had always affected orange and white jet the most out of the two for some reason. Perhaps it had been because of his fire-powers that it caused this odd raise in core temperature to be that much more unbearable for him. Or perhaps the blue jet simply had a better tolerance for it than his sibling. Either way the fact of the matter was that it was happening again.

Jetstorm had soon reached out and gently began to rub at his twin's lower back and waist where his black protoform was exposed and already heated to the touch. As always the heat, for reasons they never knew, made their sensory grid highly alert and sensitive to even the most minor of sensation. Jetfire had awaken instantly at the light action and mewled as he arched into his sibling's palm like a cat wanting to savor the attention. He always could depend on his brother to help him with this. Their regular playful antics when it came to things of this nature were one thing, but this heat that tended to sneak up on them along with their normal urges was still something of a mystery. They were not sure what kept causing it, only that it began about a deca cycle after they've had been upgraded into flyers and had joined the elite guard.

Still there had been an upside to this strange occurrence. It had made their private time all the more special and endearing. The orange and white twin, much like a cat, shifted and snuggled into and under his brother's arm so as to crawl under him completely. There was no need to discuss whom the submissive one would be this time around, the fire brother was so hot and sensitive right now he would not had been able to wrestle his sibling for the dominant position anyway. Which suited Jetstorm just fine since he tended to be more in control with his heated urges due to his wind powers and besides it give him a slightly twisted high to see his twin looking weak and submissive underneath him. With his brother willingly moving onto his belly, the blue twin had crawled over his sibling and pushed himself to sit up so that he was straddling those long white plated legs. He lent forward and began massaging the full white plated shoulders and back in front of him, digging into seams and gently running his slim digits through wires so as not to unhook them.

The visor wearing jet would always tease his brother like this, deliberately playing with his sensitive sensory grid so that he'd squirm shifted wantonly beneath him. The action would cause his aft to rub up against wind brother's lap, which only heated up the blue robot even more and had him growling approvingly in his twin's audio. Jetfire, whimpering, panting and fans whirling, nuzzled his brother's helm pleading for him to stop all this teasing. He had been overheating from the start and the ministrations he had been receiving, although enjoyable, were torture to him for they banked the flames of arousal all the more and made his entire system scream for a connection. Enjoying the needy sounds, but not wanting to accidently have his brother flare up by heating him up further, Jetstorm grabbed a hold of his sibling's chin and held him so that he's stayed facing him as he captured his lip component in a domineering kiss to keep him quiet. He then wrapped his free servo around his orange counter part's waist to keep him from shifting his hips anywhere except where he wanted them to shift. He began to give his sibling a hard but playful bump to signal him to open his panel-

"**Jetstorm! Jetfire!"** The loud booming voice of their commander's voice over the intercom had started the twins greatly and had caused the blue and yellow one to topple over when his brother bucked in surprise. **"Get your afts down to the engine room, now! Turbine 6 is acting up again!"**

Groaning from the fall and growling in annoyance, Jetstorm shook his helm to clear it of some minor static as he sat up and leaned against the berth. Whimpering in horrifically uncomfortable and wanting dismay at being interrupted, the brightly colored flyer scooted closer to the edge of the berth and rapped his servos around his brother before he could stand up. The blue bot turned to face his wanton brother and almost immediately had his lip components captured in a kiss that scream desperation. He even went as far as sticking his glossia in there so to urge him further.

"Mmm, Brother…" He had managed to pull away from his advancing sibling somewhat as he tried to reason with him. "Brother we can not…" Pulling his head back exposed his neck, which the orange bot attacked by sucking and kissing at it. Trying his best to stir his counter part into finishing what they started. "We is needing to go…"

"Hmm…" Dejected and feeling rejected, Jetfire released his sibling and began to straighten out on the berth. "Of course brother…"

Feeling his sibling's disappointment, Jetstorm nuzzled his slightly younger brother in comfort. "No worriment." Using their bond to send calming waves to help calm his sibling's urges down, the slightly older brother manage to bring down his brother internal temperature somewhat. "We continue soon afterwards being." The orange and white robot nuzzled back in appreciation. "Promising."

Having to deal with these urges enough times to know how bad they'll grow, the brothers deciding that it would be best to take a short trip to their personal wash rack to cool off further. Being the inseparable siblings that they were, it was common for them to share things and help one another with things, such as basic maintenance, it came as little surprise that they shared showers. Wanting to cool off as soon a possible, Jetfire automatically jumped underneath the facet and turned on the spray full blast. The harsh hissing sound of evaporating solvent had filled the air the second the liquid hit his metal body. Jetstorm watched him with a sympathetic smile as he dug up a cleaning rag from a nearby compartment and joined his sibling. Cleaning and polishing each other's armor had been a favorite bonding time the two shared every since they were young and continue to do so every time they were off duty. It always helped to calm and sooth them after a practically hard mission or simply brought a much need comfort to their wary sparks and bodies.

However, the small enclose space also allowed the least affected brother to feel the heat coming off he's sibling's frame. Allowed him to see the brighter colored jet through the raising steam clouds as he moved almost sensually so as to allow the solvent to get into the hard to reach places of his armor. What liquid hadn't evaporated had run down his sleek and slender frame, and glistened off his armor and drew attention downward. The slight acoustics of the wash-rack enhanced the soft, uncomfortable needy whines, sighs, and groans coming from his twin's vocal processor. The blue jet could barely suppress a groan of arousal himself when his sibling bent forward and leaned up against the wall under the facet so that the solvent could under his back plating and unintentionally gave a perfect view of the length of his back and firm aft.

"**And just to make sure you two won't screw up again, I'm sending one of the repair bots over to make sure you do it right!" **Sentinel had screeched once again over the intercom, interrupting their quality time and forcing the twins to begin to prepare to leave before they were fully ready.

"Uuhh…" Jetfire had groaned under the cool spray on the miniature wash rack while steam continued to literally rose from his still scorching frame as he turned the flow off. Without the cold liquid to soak in, his system had heated up again almost instantly and demanded release from the pent up urges. "I is hoping heating will not being distraction to much..." He had soon turned to get out of the wash rack and jumped in startled surprise to find that Jetstorm hadn't move. In fact he had actually gotten closer until he had his brother cornered against the wall with a most lecherous grin on his faceplate.

Still feeling the heat coming off his sibling's frame and the neediness through their bond while he watched the solvent run down the orange and white frame and had revved his engine again approvingly. "Perhaps if we is making the quickie…" The wind twin continued to grin wickedly as he began to trace downward spirals on his brother's mid-drift and down. Since they had been so close, the tickling sensation had made the fire twin bucked up and twitching against his sibling. "We is not being distracted later?" As an extra precaution to get his brother to submit, the wind twin had then started to nuzzle his, once again, overheating counter part and revved his engine so that the vibration would stimulate his sensory grid all the more.

The orange and white flyer returned the affectionate gesture as he recognized that the glitch that his brother tended to have due to this abnormality of their programming had been activated somehow. Nothing to worry about, really. "Hee-hee, very wise brother." The fire twin giggled at the touch before his twin grabbed at his hips and began to position him into one of their favorite stances.

His brother's talented fingers snaked from his hips, to running down his aft so that their waists bump against each other, and moved down his thighs. The metal hands made their way between his legs so that they spread and forced him to squat a little. Seeing where this was going the orange and white rapped his servos around his brother's shoulders and allowed him to pull those thighs up and around the blue plane's narrow waist. Their pelvises were soon grinding against each other and their panels had opened simultaneously. Jetstorm took a moment to brace his sibling's back against the wall and relish in the feel of their intimate parts meeting. Basking in the heated warmth, before pressing harder against his brother and slowly began to unsheathed his plug right into-

"HEY YOU GUYS!" They both froze, spike barely teasing the inner walls of the valve, as a younger sounding voice yelled from outside of their private quarters. "ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Said voice was recognized as belonging to their repair bot friend, Bumblebee. He and his team had been accompanying them to the outer rim of the Milky Way galaxy to help collect asteroid samples for the Elite Guard science division back in Iacon. "YOU STILL ONLINING OR DID YA ALREADY LEFT?!"

Whimpering that they couldn't finish their game the brighter colored twin had loosen his grip on his brother, expecting to be put down. However, instead the blue jet had growled agitatedly before gripping at his twin's hips harder and began to trust abruptly. "We can not be playing now Yellow Bumble!" Jetstorm yelled angrily over towards the door. It wasn't that he didn't like the yellow scout. It was just that he had just started to connect with his beloved sibling and he really did NOT want to stop just now.

"WHAT?!" Came the reply from the outside as the orange jet gave a startled cry at being unexpectedly impaled at a slight rough pace his sibling had suddenly set. "LOOK, SENTINEL SAID I'M SUPPOSE WORK WITH YOU IN THE ENGINE ROOM!" Every room on the ship had a level of soundproofing for privacy, so as to avoid disturbing those resting in recharge. Obviously the scout knew this, hence the yelling.

Jetfire gritted his dentures against the stinging from his brother's rough actions. Whenever he was in heat, the wind sibling tended to develop a glitch and become a bit domineering when aroused. "P-please to wAITing for sm-mall TIMe!" He knew his twin wasn't trying to hurt him. He was just frustrated with being interrupted all the time, especially now after coming this far. "W-we are to be LEAving now!" The fire twin all but screeched as he tried to stall for time while his counter part shifted so that he could get in deeper and hit the hidden sweet spot sooner. Jetstorm wanted to hear him scream his release and until he did he wasn't going to put him down. "W-we is in n-needing OoOnly of few cyCLES!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bumblebee called while pressing his audio to the door. He could barely make out what sounded like movement of sorts and muffled voices through the thick door. "I DIDN'T HEAR IT VERY WELL!" Inside the blue brother growled once again in his annoyance, realizing that the disturbance won't end until they've taken care of their chore. "BETWEEN THE DOOR AND YOUR ACCENTS I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT-" The door opened to reveal Jetstorm looking down on him with a servo on his hip and a frown on his faceplate. "-you're saying." Jetfire had made his appearance shortly after, just behind his brother and had looked warily at the minibot in front of them. "Hey guys."

"Hello, Yellow Bumble…" The brothers replied in unison; one with a tight agitated tone, and the other with a tiered and slight strain to it.

The smaller bot tilted his helm to the side as he studied his fellow Autobots. Something was obviously off with them. "Guess you two were in a stasis nap when Loud Mouth Prime comm., ya huh?" Jetstorm had looked pretty irritated as if he was seriously considering hurting someone and Jetfire had looked awfully flushed around his optics and drained like he wanted to just collapses where he was standing. Classic sighs of not getting properly recharged. He should know since he tended to suffer both traits at the same time when awaken too early. "Yeech, I can't tell you how many times that's happen to me! It's so annoying!"

'_I is not thinking it being more annoying than having interruption.'_ The blue and yellow twin stated through his bond as the little chatterbox continued his end of the unknown one-sided conversation.

'_Agreement Brother...'_ The orange and white twin answered with a small smile. The little Autobot hadn't known about their game, so the amber optic jet harbored no agitation for him. _'Still… he is only be trying to be the friendly by understanding.' _He understood that the scout was only following orders and wanted to make sure he had found them so that they could work together like they were suppose to.

"I mean how's a bot suppose to sneak a quick recharge with every bot calling on them?" At first they had waited for a chance to suggest getting to the engine room while talking, but couldn't find a pause long enough to politely interrupt their friend. So instead they figured if they began walking, he'd follow them. However, the smaller Autobot had actually continued on his mini rant without realizing that the brothers had begun moving around him and down the hall.

'_How can he be understanding if-'_ Just as the blue flyer was about to argue; he had felt a quiver in the bond he shared with his beloved sibling. _'B-brother-?'_ His annoyance and irritation had melted when he noticed his brother limping slightly and winching at ever other step. _'You is alright?'_ He asked has he stopped his brother by holding onto his shoulder armor and to strengthen their bond through physical contact so that he could help ease the discomfort plaguing the orange flyer.

The slightly younger jet smiled to his brother in an attempt not to worry him so. _'Umm-hmm…' _However, his outward appearance couldn't fool the slightly older jet and the look he had received had told him not to lie. _'Just a little soreness… and hot…'_ The confession made the slightly older brother remember the incident back in their room had him basking in guilt. He had gotten too rough and had hurt his dear brother. His side of the bound pulsed with apology and self-loathing as he embraced his sibling and tried to quail the minor pain. In returned he had received a returning hug and waves of forgiveness and love.

"Seriously it's like—Hmm?" Bumblebee had finally opened his optic and found that the twins had disappeared. The minibot had quickly looked around and had found his friends, having missed the hugging, walking a short distances away down the hallway. "HEY WAIT UP!" The smaller yellow bot skated over on his heel wheels to catch up.

'_I is not understanding why Sentinel Prime sir is thinking we is needed help with turbine repairment.'_ Jetstorm wondered through their twin telepathy as the made their way towards the engine room.

"So what's the deal with this turbine?" Bumblebee asked once he had managed to catch up with the flying brothers. "Why does it keep breaking down?"

Jetfire hadn't heard the spoken question has he had been trying to think up of an answer for his brother. _'Perhaps he is thinking with help, we would not get in arguments?'_

"Hello?" The little scout called over to the retreating backs of the taller mechaniods.

'_We is not getting in arguing last time we is fixing turbine.'_ Jetstorm answered back as he tracked back in his memory banks to the last time they had to fix the engine.

"Hellooo?" The minibot called a little louder when he still had neglected to get a verbal response from the junior guard bots.

The orange twin had at that moment also been going through his memory banks to the last time he and his sibling had been called to repair the turbines What he remembered was a rather interesting mega-cycle trapped in a open space inside the turbine. _'True. But we did be having the time of play…'_

"Are you guys even listening?" Bumblebee asked in aggravation the back of the retreating bots as they continued to walk.

'_You is speaking of time of play that Sentinel Prime was think it match of wrestle?'_ The blue twin grinned as he sensed his brother's heat rising at the memory. Their commander had heard them banging and clanking around inside the open space engine and had thought they had gotten themselves stuck within it. All things considered it had been a very fun mega-cycle.

They were ignoring him! The two fancy plate Elite Guard jets were actually ignoring him! "HEY!" If there was one thing he wouldn't tolerate in his function is being ignored.

'_Hee-hee, yes. To bad we can not being doing it this time with-'_ "AaAck!" All at once something had jumped on and attached to Jetfire's back, nearly knocking the jet right down to the ground. In an effort to stay standing, the orange twin frail his arms, bending his waist forward and back, and trying to stay balanced on his peds.

"I'm talking to you!" Bumblebee's voice rang loudly in his audios as the jet planted his peds with the help of his brother latching onto his arm for support. "Quick ignoring me!" The minibot had ridden him much like an expert broncobuster and had stayed firmly attached to his back thought out the whole balancing act. "Geez you try to ask a question and-" Just the little bot had been about to start a rant; something under his servos had caught his attention. "What?" His sensory grid detected that what he was holding onto had a serious increase in temperature in the last few nanos. "Jetfire are you alright?" In order to get a better grip, the minibot hopped up a few times until his legs were firmly rapped around the flier's waist. Once he was sure he wouldn't slip off, the short bot placed his servos around jet's chest plate in a way that made it looked like he was hugging him in a teasing way. "You're overheating." With Cybertronians, temperatures had to be checked by feeling the upper chassis since that was where their life force was located on their bodies.

Unfortunately for the orange jet, the friction that had been made between their bodies by the hopping and accidentally caressing had been sending his sensory grid into a heated frenzy. "O-oh it is no thing so large." Perhaps it would best to inform his little friend about his condition so as to avoid any potential awkward moments. "I am only in-"

"Slag, you're hot." The little bot had shifted and twisted around until he had climbed around the flyer and onto his front, legs still rapped around the taller bot's waist and servos around his shoulders for support. The shift in weight had the junior guard holding onto the minibot's thighs, which accidently had their waist leveled with each other's. "Seriously, do you want to stop by the med bay first?" Bumblebee innocently asked in concern for his friend, not at all aware of their positions, or of the effect his actions were having on the flyer.

"You is very much kindly for consideration, but I promising this is very much normal."

"It is being true." Jetstorm seconded with an amused grin. He had found it entertaining at how the little yellow robot rode his out of balanced brother earlier. Although he didn't mush care for the scout fingering his sibling's chassis, the sight of the minibot climbing and crawling into that familiar position in front of the orange jet had the blue jet briefly wondering why he enjoyed the image so much. "Other times like this, he is much very much hotter." He smirked to twin and himself at the subtle joke he had implied. His orange and white counter part smirked back in understanding along with a telepathic jab back since his servos were full at the click. "We apologizing for not speaking before. Brother and I were wondering about turbine and-"

"Oooh I get it!" The yellow youngling grinned up at the blue twin once he figured out what he had meant. "You were talking through your twin bond." At this the two jets nodded in confirmation at the claim. "Okay then, cool." Satisfied that he hadn't truly been ignored, the smaller Autobot released his grip and slid down the length of the orange flyer's front. Unknowingly stimulating the heated sensory and delivering a rather sudden but highly pleasant jolt through Jetfire's system, which also carried through the bond and hit his brother. Stunned by the occurrence yet liking the tingling sensation, the two junior elite guards decide that they had liked the unexpected jolt. "Hey you guys wanna race to the engine room?"

"Sure!" The twins replied after shaking off the goofy grins they had on their faceplates. It was a grand idea; they could have a little fun, burn off some extra energy and suppress the urges enough to finish their work.

"Yay!" The smaller bot cheered and soon had them all crouching down on the floor in preparation for the race. "Alright then. Ready… Set… GO!" Hoping to compete with their longer leg strive, Bumblebee had activated his wheels on heels and began to skate down the hallway. "C'mon! Last one there's a slowpoke!" All at once there were the sounds of roaring engines and soon enough two figures flew pass on either side of the little speed bot. "HEY! No fair flying!"

"You was not saying we could not!" The two flyers laughed in perfect union as they whizzed through the air down the hall in their race. Within cycles the twins had made it to the engine room, landed, and gave each other a victory high five. "We win!" A moment afterwards the yellow sub-compact came to a stop just in front of them with a screech of tiers, nearly tripping over his peds and cycling air heavily. "You is being poked slow!"

"It's 'Slowpoke' and you two cheated!" The minibot snapped at the flyers through his deep cycling. He had to lean over and support himself with his servos braced on his knees. "I want a rematch!" The scout demanded, not realizing the stares he had been receiving as he unintentionally gave the flying Autobots a decent view of his full back and pert aft.

Jetstorm had to shake his helm a little to remove a stray line of code involving the imagined image of the minibot deliberately shaking that nice round rear invitingly at them for no particular reason, before answering the stated challenge. "Oki-fo-doki, but only after we is finishing with repairments."


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

_**Jetlag Part 2**_

**For MeiCailya written by DreamStoryWeaver with help from RegretfulDragon**

_**Steelhaeven's Engine Room**_

Bumblebee had been laying on his back and working under the turbine for the last two mega cycles. Since no bot had ever before thought to look at the wiring underneath the machine itself, the scout had guessed that maybe the problem had lain there and had decided to check with the orange plane's help. Being the smallest of the three, Bee had volunteered to go under the turbine and had asked Jetfire to retrieve the tools needed before he could argue. Personally, it had suited the jet just fine since he really didn't want to be trapped in such a small space with his temperature being up so high. Unknown to him, the minibot had been thinking the same thing when he had volunteered. Bumblebee had noticed that his friend had been somewhat sluggish after their race earlier and his temperature had been rising since they started working. Fire abilities aside, and despite what Jetstorm had said earlier, the compact car had been sure that something was very wrong with his friend and had been very worried.

"Jetfire can you hand me the socket wrench?" No response. The yellow scout had soon shifted until he could see the young guard sitting with his optics staring off into the distance but not really focusing on anything. That had been the third time the taller bot had seemed to space out on him during the mega cycle. "Jetfire?"

"Hmm?" The young elite guard had been in a light recharge caused from his tired heated system and had slowly responded to his name being called. "Please for to be excusing me… What is again you is wanting?" He had asked with a severely drained look towards the minibot.

"The socket wrench." Bumblebee had repeated gently and with a patience his team would have never associated him with. The taller robot hadn't looked like he would be able to handle any loud noises, let alone a scolding.

"Oh… of course, yes." Jetfire had managed to shake off the wariness he felt just long enough to find the tool that had been asked for and had soon given it to his little friend. "Socket wrench."

"Hang in there, pal. We're almost done." The little Autobot had encouraged the flyer as he wiggled back underneath the large turbine with the tool. "Once we get these bolts fastened, all ya need to do is plug in the new power cable and that's it." It had been obvious to the minibot that his friend had been malfunctioning since he had woken up. Although he had sympathized with Jetfire's reluctance to admit that he hadn't been feeling well, since he didn't like being checked up himself, Bee was positive he had needed to see a medic about his systems. "Then we'll all get a big barrel of coolant to celebrate." Hopefully that would help with the orange and white jet with his core temperature. "How's that sound?"

The kind offer had been met with a smile and an accepting nod of the helm. "I would be liking that much very."

As Bumblebee took care to make the final repairs, poor overheated Jetfire had been sitting nearby leaning against the consol itself while waiting for the go ahead to attach a power cable. Meanwhile his brother, Jetstorm, had been working on the other side of the room where a large container had been located near the entrance. He had been rummaging through the many spare parts for replacement wires, circuit boards, and whatever else they would most likely need to repair the inside of the turbine itself. He had wanted to get everything together before hand so that they wouldn't have to be running back and forth. All the while the blue jet had been talking to his brother through their bond in order to comfort him through this difficult time and help distract him from his bizarre heat.

'_You is feeling at all better, brother…?'_ The blue jet had asked even though he could feel his brother's deep wanton need through their bond. The heat was very bad this time around and he had been getting worried his sibling might actually crash from it.

The orange flying robot had hated this. _'Hot...'_ It had been getting harder for him to think of anything other than his overheated body. His desperation at wanting relief from this odd phenomenon deep with his circuitry flowed strongly over the connection he shared with his sibling. _'So very hooooooot…'_

Jetstorm had been doing his best to ignore his glitch programming as he worked, but the additional heat wave he had been receiving from is twin was making it very difficult. _'I know...' _Oh how he had wanted to just drag his twin off and take advantage of his neediness and relish in his sweet heat. Yet he hadn't dared with the scout around. If anyone else had found out about what his slightly younger sibling needed, they might had wanted to taste him for themselves, and the blue flying robot absolutely refused to share. _'I is too, but not to be fearing dear brother, it will not being long now...'_ Instead, the slightly older brother had sent waves after wave of sympathy and comfort towards his twin in an attempt to ease his urges.

'_Yellow Bumble is invited us for coolant later…'_ The fire-powered flyer mentioned as an almost after thought in his daze as he tried to distract himself with conversation.

'_Oh…?' _Not being ones to have been invited to many out going events, it came as a bit of a surprised that the minibot had actually offered. Yet he had noticed earlier how the little yellow scout had glanced over at his ailing brother, not in a scoping way but rather to scan his condition, before volunteering to be the one to squeeze under the turbine to check for repairs. Now he was suggesting they share some coolant, which would be just thing his poor brother would need to help strive off his urges. _'Is he truly…?'_ For Jetstorm it had been made clear since they were in the hallway that the short Autobot was completely unaware of the reaction he had caused earlier and of the fact that they were in a very sensitive state. This had meant that any of Bumblebee's intentions when it came to them were purely out of concern rather than mischief. _'How kind he is being to offering…'_ It had been odd at first but the visor wearing jet had felt touched that somebot else had actually seemed to care about his twin's well being. That and the conversation had giving him a reason to think of that little performance in the hallway again. _'Perhaps we is to be giving him special thank you…'_

Jetfire hadn't heard the underlining intrigued tone in his twin's last message. He had been doing his best to concentrate and listened for his little friend to signal him to connect the power. However, the heat had been making it awfully difficult to focus on anything other than the almost hypnotic humming the activated machinery. His vision had soon blurred somewhat as his processor drifted to times when his slightly older brother had taken care of him when he had need it with this awful heat. There had been a time not too long ago when the visor wearing blue counter part had changed their routine once, when his suffering twin had been highly on edge. Oh how the orange brother had remembered that particular lunar cycle.

His brother had rubbed deeply at his strain and aching wires hidden deep within his armor with his talented digits. The assaulting servos had been moving downward and rubbed in deeper until they had settled and grouped at his aft. Jetfire had remembered arching into the touch until he was on his servos and joints and had been rewarded with a nice firm squeeze from his brother. He had moaned in approval when he had felt his blue sibling had started to grind up against him hard with an occasional hump. It hadn't been much longer before the amber opticed bot retracted his hidden panel so as to signal his twin to penetrate him. Yet instead of the feeling his valve being stretched and filled as usual, the slightly younger jet had felt himself being pulled back into a seating position in Jetstorm's lap. Taking advantage of his confusion, the blue flyer had soon nipped, sucked and laid open-mouthed kisses on his sibling's neck. The action had caused Jetfire to gasp and pant heavily as he rolled his helm back to allow better access, while his core temperature rose with ever-growing arousal. He had been so distracted by this new game that he had failed to notice when his brother servo had gone lower towards the inside of his legs. It hadn't been until he had felt his spike being released and stroked that he nearly went into shock from it all. Jetstorm didn't normally play with him like that. The glitch he had in his programming tended to make him the dominant one and would waste no time in reminding the brighter colored flyer of it. However, this time his slightly older brother had released him once he had been fully pressurized and had lain down behind him. Confused and on edge, Jetfire had turned to asked why they had stopped, only to find his blue counter part laying on his back, legs spread and opening exposed.

"Okay Jetfire, plug it in." The orange jet had hummed in sweet content and delightful expectation as he slowly began to lean in between those yellow thighs and- Wait?- _Yellow_?- "Jetfire did ya hear me? Plug it in!"

The voice hadn't belonged to his brother. "W-what?!" The orange and white flyer shook he head to clear away the memory file that had opened in his heated stupor and found himself directly over Bumblebee's lower frame.

"I said, plug it in!" The minibot had called over again from under the consol, as he made sure to tighten the last circuit breaker in place. "What are you waiting for?"

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You is wanting…" The jet's line of vision had then begun to lower until he was looking at the 'Y' design on the little bot's pelvis plate. "Plug in…?"

"Yeah, the new power cable!" The minibot had called over to his friend, completely oblivious to the white plated servo that had hovered just over his waist. "Plug it in!"

"Oh!" The junior elite guard had jumped back and away from his friend's body like a startled cat coming in contact with water. "Oh, yes!" Scrambling to get the cable the panicking jet had practically juggled the thick cord before managing to secure it into place. "Yes, it is in now, sorry!"

"It's okay." The yellow scout had stated pleasantly as he carefully crab walked out from under the turbine and over towards his friend before sitting up straight. "I space out all the time when I'm low on energy." There had been a short quiet pause that had followed the claim while the jet had stared at him slightly wide optic. "Jetfire?"

The crab walk had caught the attention of those amber optics a little too well. _'What is I doing…?!'_ The junior guard had caught himself when the minibot had spoken his name again. "Ah-heh-heh, yes…" The poor overheated jet hadn't been able to help the nervous laugh after he had shaken the stray line of code from his processor. Surely he had to have been glitched if he had actually thought about jumping the innocent bot in front of him; especially after he had been so nice to him all this time. "Low energy…" As the flustered junior elite guard had tried to come to terms with what he almost did, his had felt a playful tugging at his spark.

'_Not wanting to wait, brother…?'_ He twin brother had coyly teased over their bonded telepathic link. He had seen the image of that little maneuver through their connection and especially when it had focused on that swinging 'Y'. The sudden lust had painted a perfectly detailed picture and told Jetstorm exactly what was on Jetfire's processor.

'_No…!'_ The wave of coyly feeling had only intensified with his answer. The arousing images of what his brother was thinking being sent his way had his faceplate flushing awfully bright. _'Ah, I meaning yes…!'_ Then the idea that maybe his brother might have had a plan for getting away for a little bit had cause him to change his decision again. _'Dah, I mean…'_

"Are you alright?"

"Wha-huh?!" Once again a third voice, Bumblebee's voice, had interrupted Jetfire's train of thought and had reminded the cybertronian plane that he wasn't alone on his side of the room.

"You froze for a nano-click." The yellow and black scout had explained while studying his tall odd friend for a short click. "And why is your faceplate's glowing red?"

White servos had flown up to his metal cheeks to hide the heated blush, as the junior elite tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh-umm…" However, before he could attempt to explain himself his connection had begun to act up. _'Stop it, brother…!'_ The flying bot glanced in irritation at his sibling as he had been bombarded with hysterical amusement. _'Do not be laughing at me…!'_

For Bumblebee's part, he had been even more concern than ever for Jetfire's health. "…Maybe you should take a break and lay down for a few cycles." The orange and white jet had been acting very strange to the small compact car.

"Oh no…" Embarrassed, flustered, and feeling guilty at nearly using his naive little friend for such selfish means, the junior elite guard and turned away and rubbed at the back of his helm. "No, we is needing to finish repairs…" Besides, his commander would surely think that he had been trying to slack off and have the others do all the work if he was caught laying down on the job. "Anyway, I is fine. Really." Jetfire had soon turned back and smiled in the hopes of reassuring the minibot that he there really wasn't anything to worry about.

However, such skills in acting cannot possible work on someone whom practically made a way of life out of it. If Bee's deep frown, narrowed optics, and exasperating intake of air had been any indication, the jet had just crossed the line. "All right, that it."

"Wha-" Before the jet knew it, he had been virtually, and almost roughly, pulled too his feet and was being pushed towards the door.

"Into the wash racks." That had most certainly sounded more like a command rather than a request to the flyer.

"What?!" Planting his peds down, the fire twin had pushed back in automatic resistance.

"Get your aft to the wash racks!" The yellow bot had yelled as he pushed even harder to get the flyer to move.

'_The wash racks…?'_ The incident that had happened in the wash racks of their personal quarters had immediately came flooding back to the jet's meta and had him flushing up. "N-no!" He couldn't possibly go into the wash racks again. Especially not with the yellow scout, after the jet had envisioned how that 'Y' would open if it were a panel! What if he snapped?! It was unbecoming of an Elite Guard member to act in such a way towards a lower ranking bot. For that matter why was the little bot taking that tone with him? "Also, you is not Commander, you not making me do orders-"

"We obviously won't get anything done until we fix your problem!" Bee had snapped quite loudly, his tires had suddenly screeched with a huge burst of speed, then all at once he had tackled Jetfire around his middle so that he had been forced to flop over his should. "So I'm getting you into the wash racks and out of that armor!" Without even pausing the two had soon sped away towards the engine room's door.

Jetstorm had suddenly snapped to attention at that last sentence. "What?!" The blue flyer had turned only in time to find the other two gone. Stunned with confusion and disbelief he wondered if he had actually just heard what he thought he just heard? Then his slightly younger sibling's cries of protest snapped him out of it. "Brother!"

The junior Elite Guard had soon made a mad dash for the hallway in an attempt to catch up to the other two. As he ran in the direction that had lead towards the Steal Heaven's public wash rack had found streaks of tier tracks on the floor where the minibot had turned at corners. As the jet made the turn he had noticed what appeared to be thin streaks of white paint high above the floor. He had immediately recognized them as scratched marks from his twin trying to grab at the corner. He only had a nano to confirm the marks were made in the direction of the wash racks before a startled shout followed by a clatter of metal hitting metal rang out just ahead of him. Following the similar sound of his brother's voice, Jetstorm raced down the hall only stop at the sight of an orange, slightly cured piece of metal lying on the ground. As he had picked it up, he couldn't help that he has seen the odd object before… Then all at once realization had hit him and had him looking down at his hip guards. The one he held in his servo had belonged to his counter part. Now fearing for his twin, Jetstorm had activated his thrusters and flew straight for the public washing racks where he could vaguely heard a muffled voice of his brother's shout and the sound of a splash.

The blue jet had landed and reached for the emergency panel to open the door when- "And you're staying in there until your core temperature drops back to normal!" Bumblebee had yelled back somewhat angrily as he had suddenly walked out of the washracks without any warning and bumped right into the older twin.

"Yellow Bumble!" The taller Autobot aerial-bot had growled angrily at the ground based robot. If he had done anything to his beloved twin there will be a fatal price to pay. "What is you thinking you-!"

"I know, I know, Jetstorm, but your brother seriously needed to cool off." Bumblebee had stated quickly in the hopes of defusing a possible argument with the older twin. "Now I know you said this was normal, but I was seriously starting to get worried!" The little scout had noticed in the past at how protective the brothers were with each other and could only imagine how defensive the blue flyer would be when his sibling wasn't running at optimum efficiency. "He kept spacing out on me and started to freeze up!" Being the active bot that he was whenever he went into ranting, Bee had been waving his servos around in the air and started to pace in front of the wind twin. "I seriously thought he was on the verge of a crash!"

Throughout this rant, Jetstorm had stood completely confused by the babbling little minibot. What did all these strange claims have to do with his brother being botnapped into the wash racks? "I tried to tall him into going to repair bay, but he wouldn't listen! Is he afraid of medics or something?" Finally, the jet had soon looked over the yellow, horned helm and spotted his slightly brother sitting, completely stunned, in a shallow tub that had been pushed under two active sprays. "I mean I don't like getting checked up myself, but he's acting like he'll explode if he goes or something!" The solvent had been bubbling around his frame as steam had been rising from the fluid as the pyro-plane sat with an expression that read he hadn't the slightest clue how he had wound up in this situation. "I just don't get it!"

'_Brother what is it that happened…?'_ The blue and yellow flyer had asked over they're bond while the minibot continued to run his vocals. Doing his best to ignore the fact that his brother's legs were spread and hanging over the edges of the tub; he had carefully probed his twin's end of the bound for any clues as to what may had been done to his beloved sibling. So far he had only been able to pick up confusion. _'What did he do…?'_

_**The Washracks**_

Jetfire had only been able to blink and shrugged in response to his brother's unspoken question. _'I is not so sure…' _Everything had happened so fast that before fire twin had realized what had happened, he had been sitting, chest plate deep, in cool solvent.

He had remembered being carried off by the fast and surprisingly strong little bot. He remembered being sat down on a bench and suddenly getting a face full of cold liquid. Stunned, he recalled having backed away spitting what had gotten into his mouth while a hard and deep scraping down missed in with the active spray. The next thing he knew he had been grabbed yet again by his arm and waist and was, non too gently, nudged until he lost his balanced and fell splashing into the filled tub. When he had surfaced, Bumblebee had been frowning down at him, went into lecturing him about ignoring his systems checks and had gone as far as to threaten to sting him if he made a move to get out of the tub before he had cooled off.

Still, he had to admit he had been feeling a lot better since he had been made to sit in the tub. Not only was he core temperature steadily going down, but he had been able to think straight again. In fact, for the first time, the fire twin had been able to clearly feel his brother's heat and urges through his side of their bond. It had been almost freighting to feel the way the glitch was making that slim visor focus so intensely on him. Or how strong his brother's lust had been felt over the connection. After a short click the fire twin had decided to look down at himself to see what was it that had his twin acting this way. It seemed that the blue jet had been highly intrigued by the position he was in more than anything else. Which gave the slightly younger jet an idea.

His brother had been up to something. Jetstorm had gotten that much from the mischievous smirk on that handsome white faceplate. Jetfire had soon pulled in his long white plated legs into the tub and stood to his full length and the smirk turned seductive. _'B-brother…?'_ The brightly colored flyer had ran his servos down his chassis and over his hips until they rested on his remaining waist guard. The other one having been accidently knocked off during the ride down the hallway. _'Wha- What is it you…?'_ Before he had finished the thought, his twin unhooked the waist guard and had taken it off to expose his smooth black protoform and lay it down next to the tub.

Once the area had been free of the piece of armor, the jet had then proceeded to wash the naked spot by cupping some solvent and running it up the full length of his leg and up towards the spot. The sheen of the light shining off the wet surface helped to accent the full figure of the appendage. _'You liking what you is seeing, brother…?' _The younger brother had teased his sibling as he tracked where that small visor on focused on.

"Jetstorm?" Bumblebee had asked when he had noticed that the blue jet had been silent for a while during his ranting. "Jetstorm are you alright?" He had soon realized that the taller Autobot hadn't looking at him but rather looking over him. Jetfire had immediately noticed the curious tilt of the yellow helm and quickly sat down just as Bee turned his head. "What's with him?" The minibot had asked after seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the steaming room. His answer had been an innocent 'I don't know' shrug from the soaking robot in the slightly bubbling tub. "Wow! You really were overheating!" The young scout had exclaimed at the sight of the heated liquid his friend had been sitting in. "The solution's starting to boil." His curiosity had gotten the better of the yellow bot and had him scurrying over to see the phenomena up close. The action had the heat glitched Jetstorm instantly aware of how close the minibot was to his sibling. "Whoa… Well, as the humans say, when you're hot, you're hot." The little Autobot laughed as he carefully rearranged the spray nozzles so that they were secure at either side of the tub and aimed for the flyer's collar and chest.

Although it had been a literal statement, Jetfire had still flushed up at the earth comment. He had even giggled when Bee had laughed and gave an appreciated moan when the sprayed liquid hit his frame and pored into his chassis. Yet the orange and white transformer hadn't understood why the scout, in his own odd little way, had been so nice to him. Honestly the only other robot that had been this considerate about his wellbeing had been his twin brother.

"Yellow Bumble I is needing nano with brother." Jetstorm had spoken out loud suddenly and gain the attention of the room. His brother had felt, more than noticed, the growing jealousness and possessiveness brought on by the glitch.

"Aw don't worry Jetstorm." Bumblebee had stated in his off handed manner as tapped the final spray into place. They really should have gotten back to the engine room by now. "He'll be fine now that he's under the sprays." With the adjustments done to his satisfactions the little scout turned and had begun making his way back to the entrance. "Lets leave him here and get back to that turbine."

Unbeknown to the compact car, the taller and physically stronger, glitching, jet did not at all appreciated being told what to do in regards to his activities with his brother. _'Grr… He can not be telling for me to…' _However before he could have gotten an angry rev going, he had soon felt a teasing tug at his spark. His younger twin had wanted his attention._ 'Hmm…?'_

What he saw was that his brightly colored sibling had opened his chassis wide open and his spark chamber exposed. _'Mmmm, this is being so very nice…' _Jetfire had mentally stated as he used his free servo to hold and aim one of the active sprayers over his chamber. The cool cleaning solvent had hissed and evaporated as it hit his hot core, sending steady streams of steam to rise around him and accent the shine of his spark.

"No…" The blue junior Elite Guard had managed to say as he continued to stare at the arousing display. "I is thinking I need to talk to my brother."

"Jetstorm, I know I probably scared you before, but I promise, he's going to be fine now." Bumblebee had encouraged the junior guard as he turned his helm towards the tub. Once again the amber optic flyer had ducked back into this bath before the minibot caught a glimpse at his little peep show. "Look he's doing better already." The orange and white actor had given a little wave over his shoulder at being acknowledged by his little friend while sitting low and covering himself in the front in the act of trying to keep decent. However, having been living with Sari long enough to know what the position met on earth, Bee hitched and quickly turned around again embarrassed. "So how about we give him is privacy and get back to work?" Although it made sense that the pyro powered plane would have to had open his chest armor plating to cool off properly, the little scout didn't want to accidently see anything and embarrass the other bot. Or stick around and wait for Sentinel to come looking for them. "Come on, let's just get back and let him soak for a while."

'_Oh… What is being wrong dear brother…?' _His brightly colored counter part's inner voice asked and had him looking up again. What he had found had been his sibling's leg over the edges of the tub again, only this time he had arched upward so that his waist was suspended over the solution. _'You is not wanting to play…?'_ The thought was done with an inviting grin that suggests many things.

"Yellow Bumble I is needing to get to my brother!" Jetstorm had literally snapped at the little robot that had dared to stand between him and his now excruciatingly delicious and erotically striped berth toy. Yet when the lust filled flyer attempted to stomp over pass the minibot, Bee had grabbed his servo and pulled back.

"If we don't get back now; Sentinel's going to lock all our afts in the brig for not working!" Bumblebee stated sternly as he stood his ground and had held the taller bot back. If the yellow scout knew his old drill sergeant as he well as he did, then there had bee no doubt that the pompous bot would more than likely do a surprise inspection while they worked. "The turbine is the only thing left, you and I can handle that quick then we can all clean here afterwards." Both twins hadn't needed to be present for that and so long as he was there he can't be accused of slaking off.

The secretly aroused jet had actually paused and thought about hitting the minibot for a click, but being reminded of his commander had him rethinking the idea. If Sentinel did find them not doing their job he would have them thrown in the brig. In separate cells even! Then he'd never be able to vent off his heated frustration with his brother.

Seeing the he had gotten through to the suspected worried brother, Bee began to lead him away from the now steam filled room. "Now come on, let's give your brother some privacy and get back to work."

"Thank you Yellow Bumble!" Jetfire had waved his innocent little farewell to his little friend as he kept up his act of decency. His blue counter part on the other servo had received a not so shy call as he was being pushed along. "Bye-bye brother..." After attempting one last grab for the door edge, the two Autobots had finally disappeared from the jet's line of sight. He had only been able to hold in his laughter for a few klicks after the doors had slid shut before he allowed it to erupt from his vocals. That had to have been the best prank he had pulled on his twin in a long time.

_**Turbine Six's Inner Workings**_

When the two had returned Jetstorm had immediately flown over to the turbine with a short order for Bumblebee to get the tools and parts he had set out earlier. His physical frustration had him wanting to finish the job as soon as possible. As it had turned out there had been some sort of malfunction and Jetstorm had to climb into the engine itself to get at the broken panel. Bumblebee had followed him in so that he could hand the jet the proper tools needed for the circuitry repair around the area. Once that was finished it had been discovered the reason the sensitive wiring had been exposed due to cracks made by the strong vibrations of the spinning turbine. That meant that the panel was going to need some wielding before this job was finish.

"We is needing something for to be wielding cracks." Normally Jetfire would be the one to wield things, but since he wasn't available at the nano, Bee had to do it. "Perhaps you is to using stinging?" There was one problem though; he couldn't get past Jetstorm to get at the panel.

The yellow scout thought about the idea as he tried to get a good look at the panel. "Hey can you scoot over?" Bee had asked. He had just gotten an idea that he could probably sting the panel if he got a good aim on it. "I can't see from back here."

"Scooting." However, doing so had done very little to help in their endeavor. The narrow passage just didn't really leave much room for maneuvering into any real position. Other than laying down that is, but the flyer would never suggest it. "You is seeing now?"

"No I- Oh forget it!" It had been obvious that this plan wouldn't work. Then Bee had thought of something. Something he had seen Sari did all the time when she trying to get around them or a crowd. "Hang on I got an idea. Watch your helm, Jetstorm."

Jetstorm had been internally frustrated with the images of his twin's erotic posing still burned into his processor. _'Why must Yellow Bumble is so slow being…?'_ He swore that when this was all over, he would get his servos on his sibling and- Suddenly he felt a pair of servos brushing up against his legs. _'He is touching me…?!'_ The idea had grown all the more possible and nearly had him panicking when he had felt his thighs being spread apart. "What is you- Ooaff!" He had been about to ask what the scout had thought he was doing when Bee had ducked down low and crawled under him.

"There!" The yellow Autobot had declared once his head had emerged just under the bigger bot's chest plate. "Now, what needs wielding?" He had taken a few clicks to look along the wall in front of him before finding his target and had started his wielding. He hadn't even noticed how warm the wind twin had been getting.

With the area being as narrow as it was, the jet had been well pressed against Bee as he went to work wielding. Now with that earlier peep show in the wash racks earlier, the blue jets had already been wound up without completely glitching yet. Having a body underneath him had sent the sensation of it straight to the glitch deep within his program and forcible had him enjoying it more than he should. It most certainly didn't help that said little body had been slightly shifting every so often and causing some friction to form through his sensitive sensory grid. Jetstorm's sensory grid had been drinking in every bit of friction that had been made between them until-

"Hey!" The scout cried out in surprise had he felt something had bumped up against his aft and nearly sent him tumbling over. "What was that?" The confused little bot asked once he had righted himself up again and looked back at his partner.

"Sorry, I is shifting." The flyer had stated quickly and smoothly as his processor had raced. _'I bumped him...'_ Had he actually done what he had done just then? _'I was bumping him…?!'_ Impossible. Inconceivable. He couldn't be that hard on edge could he? Yet the aroused jet couldn't help but moved slightly so that he could grind against the minibot again. "Joints is hurting."

"Oh." It had been all the smaller robot could say. The space within the turbine was pretty small with the two of them in there. Especially with the taller blue flyer trying not to fall on top him. Also with the jet being taller and longer, he couldn't possible scoot back without bending uncomfortably forward. "Well, hang on just little bit longer. I'm almost there." In an attempt to give his friend some room and avoid accidently getting bumped again, the yellow Autobot had tried to scoot forward a little more. Unknowingly, he had been causing more friction between them and further arousing the heated jet. The blue plane had began to tremble. This was exactly the position the jettwins would normal be in when ever they were in a confine space and the glitch had started opening several memory files of those incidences.

Bumblebee had soon been shifting his weight around trying to get a better angle on the panel with his stinger. "Ah, this would be easier if I could use both ser-Wow!" All at once the little yellow scout had felt something wrap around his waist and had been held up just above the floor of the turbine. "Oh, thanks Jetstorm. Just hold me right there until I get this all sealed up." Bee had stated when he realized that it had been the other bot's arm that had been rapped about his waist and holding him firmly against the bigger body. To the minibot, it had appeared like he had been given some extra leverage and the use of his other servo to wield with.

"I is holding…" The jet grinned behind the minibot as he subtly scanned over the slim little yellow body. Despite his small stature and a few semi bulky pieces of armor, the scout's frame was actually quite slender. In fact, the alterations made to his armor from his Earth alt mode gave him a curved texture the jet couldn't help but notice as he held the little body close to his. _'Mmm… Yellow Bumble is feeling very nicely against me…'_

The wind brother allowed his meta to envision what the shorter Autobot would look like if he were to flip him around and pin him down. Would he heat up if he intentionally grid up against him? Perhaps it would be like his orange counter part on his first time- _'Brother…? You is there…?' _Jetfire's voice had suddenly broke into his train of thought.

Instinctively, the blue jet had forgotten all about his current companion and focused on his bond. _'B-brother…?'_ He could feel an almost timid signal in his spark as if his twin was afraid to interrupt whatever he was doing at that time. Could something be wrong? _'What is it being…?'_

A twinge of sadness pricked through their connection as his slightly younger sibling answered. _'I… I is lonesome…'_ The fire twin had admitted hesitantly as if he wear a little ashamed to do it in some way. It had been a few megacycles since he last seen his twin and he hadn't even spoken to him once through their bond. Poor Jetfire had thought his brother was angry with him for his earlier prank in the washracks. _'You is finishing with repairments now…?'_

Before the wind brother could answer his dear family member, a younger, higher pitched voice shocked him out of his musings. "And we're done!" Bumblebee's working stinger switched back to his servo he checked over his work. "That's it Jetstorm, everything's all patched up now. Now how's about we-" The minibot had looked up to realize he was on the floor and alone in the turbine. "Jetstorm?"

_**The Washracks**_

Jetfire sat in his tub of solvent made hot by having contact with his heated frame. He had been trying to contact his brother through their twin spark bond. _'Brother…? Brother…?'_ When he hadn't received an answer from his twin, Jetfire sighed heavily. "Brother is not wanting to talk to me…" Was he mad at him for playing that prank? He hadn't meant to upset him, it was just that the wind jet had always played with him when their systems tended to heat up like that. He just wanted to try it for himself for a change. Although Jetstorm had never done what he did. "Hmm… perhaps I is making him angry…" Could he have taken it too far?

"No." Jetstorm's voice was right in his audio and the fire plane suddenly found his arms pinned to his body by his brother rapping his arms around him in a captivating hug. "I is only blocking bond for attack sneaking!" There was laughter in Jetstorm's voice as he lovingly nuzzled his dear sibling's helm. Happy that his beloved twin didn't hate him, Jetfire nuzzled back with a contented laugh himself. He felt the blue plane's digits move downward and rub at his sides making him hum contently, however it wasn't for what he thought. "Time for Tickling!"

"Aah!" The fire plane screeched when Jetstorm's digits dug in and began to tickle him something awful. "NO!" The slightly younger brother yelled through a roar of laughter as he struggled to free himself from his tormentor. "Brother, No!"

Luckily he had been soaking in the slippery solvent for good while and was able to slip out of his twin's grasp and turned around to grapple with him in order keep him from catching him again. Unfortunately he was still in the tub and so his movements were limited and so his brother managed to make him slip back into the liquid. However, since they were grappling, Jetstorm was pulled in too. Soon enough the two were chasing each other around the washracks trying to pin one of the other as they went slipping and sliding on the wet floor

Attracted by the noise and clatter, Bumblebee dashed into the room to see what was going on. "What the spark is going on-?"

"Bumble!" Suddenly a laughing Jetfire came right at him and ducked behind his shorter frame in a very comical attempt to hide. "Yellow Bumble Helping Me!

"Jetfire? Wha-?" All at once Jetstorm came slipping on the wet floor and collided with the two. A loud splash erupted from the tub as the trio all found themselves soaked to their wiring. "Holy Primus!" Bumblebee had managed a shout after clearing his dredged vocals of the solvent and shaking some off his helm. "What just happened?!" He groaned through an intense stinging his felt in his lower half. There was a good chance his hit the edge of the tub with his waist.

"Ha-ha, Whoopsing!" It had been Jetstorm that responded to his shocked and confused outcry. "Apologies, Yellow Bumble." Somehow the Jettwins had wound up with Bee sitting in their laps and his servos on their thighs as he held himself up. "Brother and I were in playtime." Silently the two agreed not to mention anything to Bee about his position and hoped to use it as a prank for the little bot and see his reaction. That or see if wither or not he noticed. For some reason they found it amusing to estimate when he would realize something. "He getting lonesome when we is in separation."

With a laugh of his own the orange and white jet half lunged and rapped his metal arms around this sibling. "Yes, I was very much missing brother." In return the blue and yellow had done the same.

Bumble had been caught right in the middle of the two brothers' strong hug. "Guys?" He could barely move as he was tightly sandwiched between the twins. "Ah, okay, guys?" They didn't seem to notice him at all as they nuzzled helms with each other and had their powerful engines purring. It wasn't unsettling but it did felt somewhat uncomfortable being in the center of such affection and not really be a part of it. "I get the brotherly love thing an all but… Could you let me go!"

"Oki-fo-doki!" The two replied in unison and released their embrace after getting enough of a feel for having a body moving between them. Curiosity had been eating at them since the jolt in the hallway earlier and their thoughts had begun running in that direction.

"Thanks…" The minibot stated as he his slid off the twins' lap, oblivious to the thoughts of his companion and the fact that he stimulated another small jolt to their system. Yet this time, for some reason, his had felt a tingling going up his backside. "Wha-" Why was he suddenly so sensitive there?

"Hmm?" Jetfire noticed something floating in the liquid they were all sitting in. It was some kind of curved piece of yellow metal. It looked like it might have been part of Bumblebee's armor. "What is being this?" He picked up the piece and turned it in his servo to examine it- What he found on the front of the strange object was a black outline of a 'Y'.


	3. Bar Talk

**Greetings to all my fans! I'd like to apologize up and down for taking so long on this chapter. The temporary job I had literally took up all my day hours and once it was over, I moved out of state. I am now living in my own apartment with the help of my father and am in the process of finding a day job. Preferably one that will leave me free time to work towards my writing. Anyway, here, at last, is part 3 of Jetlag. For those of you that have won a sneak peek of this chapter, I must say that my muse, Dynamo, had decided to bash a different idea into the scene and moved the original plot to part 4. Forgive me, but he had his sledgehammer with him so I had little say in the matter. Enjoy! (^_^)**

_**Jetlag Part 3**_

**(For MeiCailya written by DreamStoryWeaver with help from RegretfulDragon and Sayla-Gathermoon)**

The next On-cycle had found the twin, jet mode, Autobots practically marching towards the storage compartments located at the back of the ship. Jetstorm was forcing himself to look straight ahead with a determined look on his faceplate while he lead his dear sibling, Jetfire, whom had been looking shamefully down at his peds as he let his twin lead him to their destination. This had to end. If it was the last thing they did, they were going to take care of their heated urges once and for all. Last night had been a huge and terrible mistake. They couldn't possible feel anymore disgustedly ashamed of themselves if they had tried. They could only hope that Bumblebee wouldn't remember anything…

_**Last Off-cycle**_

They weren't sure where the idea had come from. Nor what had prompted them into actually going through with it. All they could think about was figuring out a way to get more of that bright yellow armor off. That comical little accident in the washroom had them craving more physical contact from the minibot. It had taken them some time for the twins to coach the embarrassed little Autobot out of hiding from on of the enclosed stalls. Poor Bumblebee had been so upset to have been exposed in such a way that he ran into his temporary resting quarters and had absolutely refused to come out. He had gone in such a panicked rush that he had forgotten his pelvic armor pieces, which had only upset him all the more.

"Yellow Bumble?" Jetstorm called as he knocked on the door of the distressed minibot as he tried to reason with the poor thing. "It is Jetstorm." Perhaps knowing that it was somebot that already knew what had happened would calm the scout down and have him answer. "Please to be coming out."

"No!" Came a childish whine from the other side of the closed door.

"But you is promising we would be getting coolant when we done with working." Jetfire called not unlike a disappointed child at hearing that their parents couldn't take them out for a treat. He had really been looking forward to it.

"I'm not coming out without my pelvic armor!" The robot in hiding declared from his sanctuary. He just couldn't believe one of his personal areas had been out in the open like that! Worse, he didn't even notice it when he was sitting on the jets! Why didn't they say anything?! Could they be thinking about it now?!

"But we is having armor right here." Jetstorm's voice had broken Bumblebee's thought pattern. If he could have seen the junior elite guard he would have seen him holding half of his missing pelvic piece in his left servo.

Jetfire had called out shortly after his twin. "We is bringing it to you after finding back piece." He was holding the other piece in his right servo in a perfect mirror image of his twin brother.

There was silence for a few clicks before the door slide open just enough for them to see that he was now looking at them to see if they were telling the truth. Soon the doors opened a little more and the little Autobot had soon peeked out much like a timid puppy that had been kicked earlier and was scared from coming out of hiding for fear of being kicked again. "Really...?" They weren't holding his armor in that teasing out of reach way that had been done so many times to him in the past. Nor were their smiles mocking or hinting at any mischief. They just stood there patiently with their servos extended to him, offering what was his and waiting for him to take them. "Thanks..." He had shyly reached out and took back his missing pieces to his armor from the junior guards. "But don't look!" With that, the young Cybertronian ducked back into his room like a rabbit into it hole.

"We will not." The twins responded in perfect unison as they made a show out of looking everywhere but the door in the hopes of satisfying the distressed bot.

While they stood waiting and listening to the muffled grunts and shifts, Jetfire didn't notice the thoughtful smirk on his twin's faceplate. _'Brother…?'_ However, he could feel a highly mischievous pulse radiating from his brother's spark and turned to see what he was up to. _'What is you thinking…?'_

'_I am thinking of having Yellow Bumble coming out and looking at us...'_ Jetstorm had explained as he grinned towards his slightly younger sibling.

'_You is…?' _The fire plane had studied his slightly older brother in some confusion since it was made clear that their little friend wouldn't even come out. _'How…?'_

'_Watching...'_ Jetstorm waited for a click more before crossing his servos together, sighed in a way that indicated confusion. "I is not understanding still why you is being so unhappy."

"Not understand?!" As hoped, the minibot came half way out of his temporary room. "It's embarrassing!" The little robot half screeched at the taller bot while still trying to hide his exposed region. "How would you like if everybot on the ship saw you without..." At that moment, Bumblebee's optics lowed downed as he pointed to the wind twin's waist. "Your... pelvic... armor...?" It was then that the little yellow Autobot had realized that the blue jet had no plate. "Wha..." Confused, the yellow scout turned to look at the identical waist next to the one he saw and was once again rewarded with a plate-less sight.

"Heh, we is not wearing armor for pelvic." Jetstorm chuckled at the naive minibot's confusion as he shifted his hips while sharing a private inner conversation with his brother. _'I is telling you I get him looking...'_

"Yes, everybot is always not seeing them on us." Jetfire added on seamlessly as he also shifted his hips and grinned delightedly while he watched the little bot, being attracted to the movement looked in between them again. _'He is looking like glitch mouse with very much confusion…!' _

"Oh..."Bumblebee wasn't sure how he could have missed something like that. All of the bots he had ever worked with had pelvic plates. Didn't they? He supposed never really looked before. "Wait..." It was then that the little bot remembered the plates connected to each of their hips. "Then what are..."

"Waist Guards." The two answered in unison instantly at the half spoken question. "They is being part of frame designing."

"Oh..." Now even more confused, the yellow bot hadn't even realized that he was out of his room completely and in full view of the jets with his lower region still exposed. He had been so flabbergasted that the two in front of him had been exposed the entire time that all he could do was stare in between them again trying to make sense of it all. Was that why they didn't mention anything before? Had they just simply not noticed because they never wore pelvic plates themselves?

"Come then." Jetfire, in an almost giddy fashion, had soon caught the minibot's wrist and began leading him away from his room. "Let us be getting coolant now."

Bee had taken a few steps almost blindly before he remembered his little problem and began resisting. "But my..."

"We will be helping you." Jetstorm tagged in as he plucked one of the curved pieces of metal and had crouched down behind the scout. "Putting two piece together is most simple." His twin had followed his exact suit and was soon crouched in front of the smaller Autobot with the front half of the pelvic armor.

For Bumblebee's part, he had frozen completely at having his plating being placed on him by foreign servos. "I-it's never split apart like this before." He stated in an effort to distract himself from the awkwardness of it all.

"No?" Jetstorm had inquired at the claim as he kept a careful watch over his brother's handy work.

"That is not how it is to be open?" Jetfire had asked in some confusion while he carefully tried to wield the pieces together.

"N-no, it..." As embarrassing as it was to even talk about, the scout could somewhat understand their curiosity since neither jet had pelvic plating of their own. Naturally they wouldn't know how it opens. "It sorta slides back."

"Really?" The two once again spoke in their unique twin synchronization. "How?"

"Ah, you know, I think it's on now!" The yellow minibot quickly, and very nervously, stated as he more or less hopped away from the two guards. After making sure that the pieces were in fact staying on, the minibot turned back towards his friends, yet still kept moving backwards to indicate he wanted them to follow. "Um...So, ah, what was that about coolant?"

_**Recreation Room**_

It hadn't been long since all three younglings had finally managed to get to the recreation room and soon they were all enjoying a cube of coolant. Bumblebee had wound up sitting in between the two brothers and had been given a special cube that had a slight darker color than the other two. It had been a special blend that Jetstorm had gotten from the other side of the counter and given to the yellow scout as a special gift of gratitude for helping his ailing sibling. It had a thick and very sweet tang to it and gave him a tingling in his circuits that felt very energizing.

"Mmmm, wow, that stuff's really good!" The minibot had declared after gulping down nearly half of it in one take.

"It is being blend of very specialness." The blue plane had explained as he tossed back his own cube while his twin did the same thing only slower. "Higher bot ranking using it for cooling and energizing between training combating." He had seen their commander mix the coolant with high grade energon before and usually after a very taxing cycle. The jet had figured it was just the thing to help loosen their friend up a little after his ordeal and before asking him join them in their upcoming game.

"Sweet!" The youngest Autobot had cried in excitement at being given a blend that only the higher ups would be allowed to have. "But why aren't you bots having any?"

"Brother is not 100% feeling." Jetstorm reminded the scout as he reached across and behind the minibot to place his servo over his twin's shoulder, whom at the moment was enjoying his third cube of coolant. "I is not wanting him to be out lefted." Also he didn't want to charge up his dear sibling more than his heat was already causing him to be. He was sure adding high grade to his overheated system wouldn't be a very good idea right now. "Also, we is wanting to be thanking you special for much helping." The junior elite guard had grinned over the yellow horned helm and gave a playful light flick to the nearest horn.

He didn't expect the smaller robot to instantly jump at the physical contact and lean away from him. "Hey stop that!" One yellow servo had practically flew to quickly cover the small appendage from any further ministrations. "Those are sensitive…"

"They is?" A surprised Jetfire had asked and curiously tapped at the other horn. Which caused the smaller bot to instantly jump once again and leaning away from him as well.

"Yes!" The minibot had quickly covered his other horn and ducked away from the curious flyer. "So could you not mess with them, please?"

"I apologizing much, Yellow Bumble." Jetstorm had stated with a comforting pat on the back to his shorter friend. He had thought those horn were decorative and hadn't expected them to be so sensitive. "I is not intended to be hurting you."

"It didn't hurt…" The yellow Autobot had explained as he straightened out on his seat and cupped his cube from where it was safely cradled in his lap. "It just feels weird when they get stimulated in any way." His young gray faceplate had heated up to a slight red tint just below his optics as his suddenly gone real quiet, as he tended to do when explaining about his horns. He had never been very comfortable about telling other transformers about how sensitive they were, for as soon as they do discover it, they constantly flicked at them just to tease. "So… Hey can I ask you mechs a question?" The young bot had asked when nothing immediate had happened and take a large gulp of his cube for luck and courage.

"Okie-for-dokie." The twin jets had paused in their drinking, answered simultaneously, and then went right back to their cubes. More than likely he was going to ask what flying was like. It seemed to be the only thing other bots wanted to know whenever they were in the same room with them.

Yet, the question that came out of the youngest Autobot was not one that either junior guard had expected. "What's it like having a brother?"

"Hmm?" The two planes had paused and glanced at each other. It had been the first time any bot had ever bothered to ask them that. "Oh, we is not processing much of it before." Jetstorm had admitted after thinking about for a while.

"Well…" Jetfire had decided to try and give an explanation to the scout's question. "It being like having very good friend that is never to be leaving you." The orange flyer had stated after looking at his beloved sibling for inspiration.

Jetstorm had to smile at his slightly younger brother's input. "It is always having bot for dependence needing and for comfort when having bad solar cycle."

"It is knowing you is very much loved and very safe." The brighter colored jet had added while leaning closer to his twin.

"It is feeling like you is being home everywhere you is going." The darker colored jet had also leaned closer to his sibling until they were shoulder to shoulder.

"But most important-" Jetfire continued while rapping his free servo around his twin's shoulders in a light embrace.

"Very much important-" Jetstorm concluded while in turn rapping his own free servo around his twin's shoulders in a hug as well.

Now this time around Bumblebee had enough time to look back and see what was about to happen. However the instant he had tried to slide off the stool his was sitting on, the jets had proved exactly how fast they were with their hugs. "It is meaning to never being alone!" The junior guards half cheered in unison while the scout had once again found himself tightly sandwiched between another jet twin brotherly hug.

"Oh..." The yellow bug had grunted while he waited to be release. He just couldn't bring himself to break it up sooner this time. Not after seeing how much moments like these truly meant to the two junior guards. Still… It did give him that third wheel feeling… It was a rather depressing feeling actually.

However, the jets were grinning over his helm at the fact that he wasn't protesting about being embraced. Perhaps he's beginning to like the idea of being touched in this manner? "May we be the question asking you now?" Jetfire had chimed after noticing that his little friend had finished the rest of his special cube.

"Sure." The minibot had answered once their grip had finally loosened. Jetstorm had noticed that he seemed bothered by something and handed him another cube to enjoy. "Fire away."

"What is it being like to being only?" The amber opticed bot thought it was a fair question to ask since they explained their personal views on their relationship. Plus it was something they had always wanted some input on.

"Only what?" The smaller Autobot asked around a steady gulp of spiked coolant. Whatever the stuff was blended with, it was really helping him to cheer up a bit.

"No-no-no. We is meaning bot of only one being." The orange plane had tried to explain his reasoning, but, unfortunately, he had been greeted with a confused expression on that cute gray faceplate.

"Brother and I are two." Jetstorm had begun explaining to the scout once he realized what his sibling was trying to ask. "Always two." He even made the motion of pointing in between the twin and himself as a visual aide. Also the plane liked the way the curious little bot tended to follow any source of movements. "Everybot else we is calling **'Only'**, because it is being _only_ them."

"Oh!" Surprised, and not really knowing how to answer, the yellow scout had quickly drained nearly half his cube to gain a little extra time. "Oh, spark, it like one of the best things out there!" In an act of appearing more confident and collective, Bumblebee had soon swirled his coolant in its cube and took another long drink. "No one tells ya what to do, no one to hold you back from doing what you want, ya don't have to worry about spark-sitting somebot else that can't keep up, and you get your own room all to yourself!" The tingling buzz in his system had been starting to feel really good and encouraged the little bot to take another cube as he marked off all the good points he could think of for an answer. "Its great!"

As the mega cycles went on, the youngling trio had chatted and drank to their pleasure. They laughed and told stories of their many misadventures when they were all in training and debated over how each of their superiors needed to learn to relax. Having the most experience out of the three, Bumblebee told stories of the battles he fought in against the Decepticons on Earth. Bragging about how he had been one of the few, if not the only one, whom had ever insulted Megatron to his faceplate and lived to tell the tale. [_**Episode: Transform and Roll Out**_] Then moved on to the time that he single servo took on Starscream and survived; [_**Episode: Megatron Rising**_] as well as the time he took down Swindle, [_**Episode: SUV**_] the dreaded Decepticon arms dealer that had gotten the drop on the jets and their superiors that time they were transporting them to Cybertron. [_**Episode: Decepticon Air**_]__Having seen Optimus Prime in action against that group for themselves, the Twins had no reason not to believe the minibot. They thought it was especially bold of the little robot when he told them of the time he took a blast to the back when protecting his organic friend, Sari, [_**Episode: Transform and Roll Out**_] and an acidic shot to the chest for his comrade, Bulkhead. [_**Episode: Meltdown**_] Not only that but apparently he even openly talked back and called out his Prime's leadership when he had made a rash decision, but also deliberately disobeyed a direct order from his leader afterwards.

"You daring not to obey your Prime?" A slightly flushed Jetfire had asked in awe. It was something the two of them would never have had the gumption to do no matter how reluctant they were to carry out an order. "And you was not in fearing for punishment?"

"Hey-hey-hey! *hic* The glitch was b-being a major cl*hic*tch head at the time AND had b-been wa-heh-heh-hey out of line!" The yellow scout's words were beginning to slur and his speech was soon skipping "If he thought *hic* he thought I was going to fallow him after that slag; I gave him another thing *hic* another thing coming."

"Oh, you most brave." The fire twin stated with a wishful sigh of admiration. "We is never questioning Sentinel Prime sir."

The wind twin nodded in agreement to his sibling's words. "Yes, or else being he separating us for long time." Those times were the worse and the two made it a point for it never to happen very often.

At that the yellow minibot made a sound that sounded like an obnoxious chirrup. The closest thing he could do to mimic a raspberry. "Ah, mech, *hic* I don't know why y-yoou two put up with that mud-flap." He had managed to say before drowning the rest of his latest cube.

That last remark had the twins back struts up in offense. "Sentinel Prime, sir, is not being flap of mud." Jetfire claimed while crossing his servos and turning away slightly. As strict as he was, Sentinel was their commander, and they did respect him.

"It is taken much work for to be Magnus." Jetstorm added while mimicking his brother's poster. Perhaps the minibot wasn't right to join them after all if he couldn't respect their leader in any form.

Bumblebee didn't even noticed the sudden cold shoulders he was getting due to the fact that he was more puzzled that he wasn't getting anymore to drink when he tossed back his empty cube. "Yeah, but he don't appreci*hic* appreci*hic* preciate ya like he should." He took a moment to hold the empty cube up to his optic to see if there was anymore to drink. He shook it upside down to see if anything would come out. When nothing did he looked inside one more time before shrugging and letting it drop. He then look up at each of his friends, swaying from the shift in weight from his helm. "*hic* I mean look at ya, y-you're young… smart… talented… skilled… tall…" He couldn't at all register their suspicious glares, but the hazy halo made by his impaired vision and the lights above them where really nice to look at. "and pretty…"

The two were taken back by the comment. "Pretty…?"

"Gooooor*hic*geous…" The yellow Autobot had rotated his helm as he slurred the word and wound up fallen back against the bar, but not off his seat. "You t-two should get medals just fer b-brightening up tha room!"

The heated brothers couldn't help the blush then for they never received such compliments before. Maybe the scout wasn't so bad after all. "Mmmm, you is most kindly for saying nice things." The wind jet had soon rapped a servo around his charming little friend and began playing with his horns again.

Jetfire, feeling playful as well, also cuddled closer and started to trace a circle around the minibot's insignia. "Hmmm, we is thinking you is also looking the pretty."

Bumblebee's reaction time had been severely effected by the high grade. He didn't even caught on to the two putting their servos on him. "Mmm? *hic* Heh-hey…!" He was just now realizing that some bot was playing with his horns again. "St-stop… tickles…"

"Apologies." Jetstorm stated with a small laugh of his own. It was obvious that the minibot was truly enjoying himself in their company since he had been gently rubbing and stroking at those little appendages for a three whole cycles before the bot had realized anything. "They just are being so cute in small size!" If the purring had been any indication, the scout was actually enjoying the contact more than he had lead on earlier.

"Mmmm…" The scout's engine had began to purr pleasantly as he cuddled and nuzzled up against Jetfire's heated chassis. "You're warm…"

"I thank you." The fire twin had grinned and revved his own engine in approval of the contact he was receiving. He had stopped taking his coolant cubes during the minibot's explanation about being an 'only' bot and his exciting tales, so his inner heat had been steadily growing.

Jetstorm amused grin had soon turned predatorily as he watched the two began to nuzzle each other. It would appear that both his sibling and the minibot were ready for some real physical contact. "Yellow Bumble, now that we is friends, brother and I is hoping for you to be joining with us this off cycle for fun having." The blue jet had leaned in until he was looming right over the impaired scout and had began tracing teasing circles on his mid-drift where is black protoform was showing.

Even in his heated daze Jetfire could see that his brother wanted to play. "Mmm, yes, brother and I is really wanting you for including." The orange jet stated as he placed a small kiss on Bumblebee's neck and held it there.

The young scout shuddered from the sensation and had been fighting to stay online as he felt the warmth coming from Jetfire's frame as he was made to lean into him. "S-sure…" He hardly noticed when Jetstorm had been gently rotating his shoulder tire, tickling him a little in the process. "Sounds like*hic* like fun…"

He had felt the searching touches along the waistline of his pelvic armor but his processing power had slowed to the point of molasses and the sensation he was receiving was highly pleasant. His overcharged systems didn't register the soothing vibration from the twin purring engines as anything threatening and only encouraged him to relax. His body shifted and arched with the seeking blue servo that was rubbing between his legs and tracing the 'Y' design as well with the seeking white servo teased one of his horn while the other was being licked and sucked on. Bumblebee wasn't at all sure of what was going on through out this game, but it had felt so good to his overcharged systems. There was pressure being added to the rubbing on his pelvis that was somehow causing a warm yet ache to form and had him bucking into the contact. The bucking had made it so that he was grinding against the heated body he was leaning against and was rewarded with a roaming servo gently groping his chassis. Soon enough his impaired processor had concluded that the ministrations being done to his intimate area where in fact asking for passage through the protective plate. Wanting to feel the good vive some more his basic core programming activated the sequence to the little sliding compartment and opened.

"Y*hic* You know...? You bots are really lucky..." Bee had suddenly said as Jetfire had carefully repositioned him so that he was now facing the blue twin with his yellow legs slightly spread over the lap of the fire plane. He let out a pleasant moan as his receiving port being carefully and expertly stimulated in preparation of what was to come.

"We is thinking so." The two agreed with a few chuckles as Jetstorm faced his twin and had carefully drew him into his lap so that the minibot was sandwiched between them.

Those yellow legs had soon been nicely rapped around the wind twin's waist as he brought up the smaller frame just enough so that his brother could have access to the opening as well. The original plan had been for the brothers to take turns plugging into their special little friend and seeing which one of them could get him to peek first. Naturally the wind jet would have gone first. However, to their delight, it was discovered that their new playmate was completely untouched, and Jetstrom had decided to share the tightness with his brother. Already he was guiding his twin over towards the entrance, mentally telling the younger flyer where to lean and how to shift, until both tips began pressing up against the prepared opening. They were being pressed together as they began to slowly slipped though and into-

"I wish I had a brother..." The two had suddenly froze in their intended action at that the confession. "You have no idea how lonely it really is being an _'only'_..." The twins had looked at each other while there came a very deep depressing out-tank as the minibot struggled through his stupor. "The truth is… You're a much easier target for others to get to when you're alone all the time… There had been so many times where I wished I had somebot looking out for me…" Even though impaired, Bumblebee's processor had managed to open several old memory files of the many times had be been targeted by larger bots for various reasons. None were ever good. "Somebot to stick up for me when no other bot would…" It had never seemed to matter how hard he tried proving himself to his fellow cadets, let alone his superiors, for they all just tended to write him off at first glance. "Somebot to encourage me when I needed it…" Everything he had ever done is the past he did in order to prove to himself, if no bot else, that he could actually achieve at something he had set his processor to; even if he did fail in the end. "To just… want to be around me… without being to ordered to do so for any reason…" If there had been one thing he had been able to pick up from other bots, its when their tolerance for him had reached it limit. Just like he had seen it in his own team from time to time.

"But you is having Bulbus Green Bot..." Jetstorm had reminded the yellow bot in the hopes of lifting up his spirit. He had never seen the scout appear so down before.

"Yes, and Ms. Organic Sari..." Jetifre had also added in the hopes of cheering his friend up. Surely he couldn't be as lonely as he's claiming, could he?

"He's busy working all the time on his art and the Space Bridge now..." It had been something the large Autobot had always wanted, so he couldn't truly blame the mech for setting him aside. "And she hardly makes any time for me anymore since she upgraded..." Although it would make sense that she would want to reconnect with her father and learning more about how her new body would be very important. He just hadn't expected her personality to mature so fast. "Heh, at least with Bulky it lasted a few stellar cycles before it began to fade… I didn't even last a full vorn with Sari..." She hardly came to the plant anymore and even when she did it had never been to see and/or hang out with him. "Still...It was longer than most other bots would ever put up with me..." That at least he had taken some comfort in, and there had hardly been any bad or strained incidents during the time they were friend. That was a good track record, right? "I can be happy for that..." Soon enough he had felt the high grade take it full effect and his processor had began to shut down. "Still I... I just wish… it hadn't ended... so soon..." Soon enough, the scout had drifted off into stasis.

What were they suppose to do now? The orange and white jet just didn't know how to handle this situation they were in. They had their little friend where they wanted him and he had given them his consent to include him in their game, but... Now, it hadn't felt like what they were doing was right at all. "Brother…?" He had always looked to his sibling for guidance. Surely he would know what to do.

The confession had unnerved the blue and yellow jet greatly. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. He wanted the minibot to join them, but he hadn't expected he'd be so affected by the cubes they had given him. _'The truth is… You're a much easier target for others to get to when you're alone all the time…'_ Taking him now, like this, would make them no better than the bots that had tormented the scout throughout his life-stream. "Come brother…" He stated as he closed the 'Y'. The blue jet just couldn't allow such a connection to form between the yellow bot and themselves.

So, instead, the two brothers had carefully gathered their recharging friend and brought him back to his temporary quarters. There hadn't been a lock placed on the sliding door and they were able to walk right in without anybot seeing them. All for the best, since the situation was awkward enough without having to explain how the minibot had gotten into such a state. Once they had lain him down on the berth, they allow themselves one last longing look at his slim frame and peaceful faceplate, before leaving him to rest and headed for the wash racks for a very long and cold soak.

_**Present Time: Hallway**_

That had all taken place the off cycle before and their glitch-ridden bodies were still craving for him. What was worse, Jetfire's systems were starting to become uncomfortably strained from getting revved up and ending unsatisfied. Enough was enough! They were going to one of the few blind spots they knew on the ship and put an end to these urges. They had a couple of mega cycles before they had to fly off on their mission and at least one of them was going to be spent releasing all this pent up energy.

"Hey guys!" A familiar, excitable voice had suddenly called out to them from behind and had them turning to find none other than Bumblebee sprinting over. "Ha, wait up!"

"Oh, hello Yellow Bumble..." The two couldn't help the awkward reply as the little bot scurried over to them.

"Spark! That must have been some party!" The happy little Autobot had soon chatted along as he followed the two bigger bots down the hallway. "I crashed so hard I can't remember much about it." Although, he had been able to remember feeling really **good** when he was in their company. "You elite guards sure know how to have fun!"

"Umm… We thank you." The flying brothers replied nervously as the glanced at each other and tried to think up of a way to excuse themselves. Having the object of their current desire right there in easy reach wasn't exactly helping their urges.

"So what are you two up to?" The minibot asked after catching up enough to walk along side them. As usual, Bumblebee's curiosity was nagging at him to find out what was going on around his environment.

"We is going only to be organizing storage room 12." The slightly older twin stated. A job like that was very tedious and boring. Surely it would encourage the minibot to want to avoid the area for a while since he wasn't assigned to do it.

The slightly younger twin nodded quickly to back up his sibling's claim. "Y-yes, yes! Sentinal Prime sir is wanting it to be out straighted."

"Heh, 'Straighten out' Jetfire." The cheerful yellow bot had corrected his friend's speech with a small giggle. The accent really was unique and made the jets sound younger than they really were. "Here, I'll give ya an extra pair of servos." The young bot declared and immediately took the lead. "We'll be done sooner then have a good bang up time later!"

"Bang up time...?!" Oh the images their processors were forming at that moment!

Jetfire's internal heat had rose to a higher level then he had known to be. Having gone through a heat cycle for this long without a proper release was really beginning to take it's toll. _'What now brother…?'_

'_I is processing, I is processing…!'_ The glitch within him was having a field day with the tantalizing images those three little words came up with. It was a wonder that he hadn't jumped either bot near him. "Oh! Yellow Bumble, you is still wanting rematch?" The visor wearing flyer had asked once he remembered the events from yesterday.

"Hmm? Rematch?" Bumblebee had to stop and think about the request for a moment. There had still been some hazy side effects from high grade. "Oh the race! Yeah!" Now he remembered, he had wanted another shot at beating the jets in a fair race. "No flying this time, alright?"

"Alright!" The two had agreed instantly and soon they were all crouched on the ground on their marks.

"Ready… Set… GO!" In a yellow flash, the minibot had dashed off down the hallway a head of others. Jetfire had instinctively lunged forward after the scout only to be caught by his brother and pulled in the opposite direction.

"Quickly brother." They didn't have much time before the scout would get to the storage areas. Luckily the wind jet knew of a small maintenance room just down the way. He had noticed it when they were walking earlier and wasted no time activating the sliding door. "Getting inside here so we-"

"Yo Storm! Fire! There ya are." They two nearly fritz and whirled around to find their SIC, Jazz, walking up to them with a data pad in servo. "I've been looking all over the ship for you two. We're nearing this solar system's Astriod Belt." Their superior explained as he approached the two younglings, whom were standing rather stiffly and on edge as they gave their salute. "I need ta debrief you bots one more time before ya go off on your mission. Come along now, we only got two mega-cycles to prepare and ya know how SP gets."

"Yes sir, Mr. Jazz…" The two glumly had responded and obediently followed. As their systems began to ache from their heated inners, the two knew this was going to be a very long briefing.


	4. Tension on the Rise

**Jetlag Pt.4**

**Written by Mora0711 with help from Deviant Art MeiCailya, ChocolateCocoLaLa, **

_**Ship Corridor**_

The final debriefing was tortured! It didn't even take half a cycle to go over the plans for retrieving the samples for the science firm, yet for some reason their commander felt the need to remind them of the importance of the mission and give that speech about they were all cogs in the great machine. Normally the twins would take this age old saying to spark, but this time around they just wanted to get this over with and leave. Oh how their young bodies ached with wonting! It was all they could do to stay focus and not sneak in a quick groping. It was pretty much agreed between them that they would leave as soon as possible and head straight for the belt. Which, given their current situation, suited the fliers just fine and had them heading straight for the launch bay. With radio silence and no optics to witness, they would finally relieve themselves and come back with their cargo with no bot the wiser. All they had to do was get into the launch bay, take off, get a few million miles away from the command ship, initiate radio silence, find a nice secluded little asteroid within the belt, get down to business, then secure the samples and sneak in some more business before returning to the ship.

"Hey guy! Wait up!" The two had instantly turned around at the familiar sounding voice only to find their new favorite minibot running over to them, and looking not at all happy. "What the spark?!" The smaller yellow robot had half yelled at them once he reached the twin planes. "Why did you two ditched me?!"

"Ditched?" The blue and yellow junior guard's right side of his slim visor had lifted a little in confusion.

"We not putting you in ditch." The orange and white junior guard had stated in his own confusion at the statement.

"No, I mean why did you had me run off like some glitch when you said you were going to storage unit 12?" The angry little bot had managed to grit his dentures tightly in his aggravation and still vocalized the sentence. "I waited there for almost two mega cycles!

"Oh!" They had forgotten about that. Between trying to stay focused on the briefing and trying to ignore their own tensed bodies, the two of them had completely forgotten about their little yellow friend racing off to the storages in that mocked race. "Uh, w-we..." Jetfire had found himself a little lost for words for the orange flier had never seen the younger bot so upset before. "We was being called in for meeting.

"We is nearing the very big circle of asteroids." Jetstorm had explained while he comforted his sibling through their bond; promising to straighten the matter out. "Mr. Jazz, sir, is wanting debriefing us for final time."

Their explanation did nothing to relieve the deep frown on Bumblebee's faceplate. "Really?" Instead, he had narrowed his optics in further suspicion. "Then, why didn't you just com. me?" That statement seemed to have caught the fliers off guard and had them tensing. "Why didn't you just let me know about it so that I didn't had to sit there waiting for you two to show up?" They haven't thought of that. How were they supposed to respond to that? However their silence seemed to have been all the answer the minibot needed. "I get it. So that's how it is?" It was the same story all over again. He had been tolerated for a job, and now that it was over… He'd been dismissed with no more respect than higher ups were capable of giving a lowly maintenance bot. "Fine!" With that final angry shout, the yellow minibot turned his back on the twin plains. Disappointment, hurt, and betrayal could practically be felt around him. "Slagging Elite Guards…"

Almost instantly, Jetfire had quickly dashed over to the minibot to stop him. He had just remembered the energon induced confession, and it had made him come to realize that he and his brother had, though unintentionally, hurt their friend's feelings in the most damaging way. "Yellow Bumble wait!" Yet the moment his servo had touched the scout's shoulder, a yellow servo shot up and forcibly smacked away the attempt at comfort. Even more shocking than the hostile act was the glare the yellow Autobot had shot him.

Due to the true origin of their upgrade, the Jettwins have been the victims of several styles of stares, looks, and snide remarks, but it never escaladed to anything more than that. Sure they've dealt with other guards' suspicions and jives, but they never allowed it to get to them. They knew it was mostly jealousy due to the fact that they were the personal soldiers to the acting Magnus. Besides, they've always had each other and never really needed any more company than that. Yet this… This was pure unbridle hatred shining in those young optics. A hatred that was aimed the fire plane directly and not for the fact that he was half seeker. Seeing that look, had the flyer realizing exactly how much they had hurt their friend and had his spark sinking.

Jetstorm had followed after his twin and had also been shocked by the reaction of the minibot. Of the two of them, his brother was the most open and considerate of others. The fact that Bumblebee would flat out reject him without hesitation was… unthinkable! Yet despite his anger, the fuming scout was staying in place. Perhaps there was a chance that this friendship could still be saved. Which meant that the only way would be to explain what was going on with their systems. Also, they had to confess their intentions towards the little Autobot. "We… We is sorry." Feeling his twin's distress at possibly losing a friend, and clearing seeing the distress within the minibot; the wind brother knew he had to handle this very carefully. "We is only trying not to be hurting you."

"A little late for that don't ya think?" Bee replied with a heavy frown.

Alright that had hurt, but it was to be expected considering the situation. "Please to be understanding." The blue plane had gone as far as to kneel in front of the minibot without touching him as he tried to explain their reasoning. "Brother and I is having-" However, the exact words had stopped short in his vocal synthesizer.

The pause and the jet's odd behavior had been strange to the minibot. "What?"

"Well it is much awkward-" The blue plane admitted as he scratched at his helmet. How in the cosmos were you suppose to explain something like THAT to the mechaniod that was technically the cause for it? "You see-"

"Jetfire! Jetstorm!" The youngling trio attention had been caught by none other than Sentinel; once again, unknowingly, interfering with their private business. "We're in range of the belt! Get your collective afts to the launching pad!"

"Y-yes sir, Sentinel Magnus, sir." The fire brother called over while they saluted their commander. "We is only needing-"

"NOW!" The blue bot, not wanting to hear any excuses, stalked off after the order. He had other things to oversee besides this annoying little errand for the bots in the Cybertronian science committee.

The blue flyer stood and placed a comforting servo on his slightly younger twin and sent waves of reassurance to contradict his sorrow at being rejected and yelled at. "Brother we in needing to go." Perhaps a little time and distance would benefit them all. He could comfort his brother better once they leave the ship and allow the smaller youngling to cool down. "But when we is returning, Yellow Bumble, we is promising to be giving you the explaining." With that the two took their leave, leaving the younger scout's curiosity to act up at with suspicion.

Exactly what was so slagging awkward that they couldn't just come out and tell him? What, do they expect him to just sit and wait until they tell him? Forget that! With a huff the minibot turned and began to stomp away towards his room. Yet with every step he took… He felt as if he was backing down… "Oh no you don't…" He spun around on his wheels and sped down the hallway towards the launch bay. "You guys aren't getting away that easy!" Whatever game those two were playing, he won't lose!

_**Launching Bay Entrance**_

The hallway seemed to have blurred as the scout sped away towards his goal. Whatever is going on with those jets, he was going to find out even if he had to wield those two to the wall! He had only just reached the entrance to the launch bay when he was suddenly blocked by a tall white object. "Wow there, little Yellow!" Jazz had called out after all most getting plowed into by the speeding minibot. "Where you splittin' to?"

"I got a strut to pick with those two!" The yellow scout stated as he began to move around the larger bot in front of him.

"Yeah?" The levelheaded white cyber ninja tilted his head in curiosity while shifting to block the way yet again. He didn't think he had ever seen the little youngling so wound up. "Well, sorry Bee, but right now they have a mission to complete." The three of them must have had a dispute of some kind. That would explain the troubled look the twins had earlier. "So, unless you can fly, I guess you're gonna have to wait a spell."

"W-well- What if I volunteer to help?" The scout suggested as he considered bolting between the white ninja's legs.

Although he smiled at the offer, he also took it as a clever way of getting into a confrontation with the jets. "Appreciate it, but this assignment calls for speed and flight." He had enough experience to know that time and distance was usually best when mending fights; especially between younglings. "And no offence, but those two are the best for what's needed. You won't be able to keep up." That had seem to make the bot think as he became silent afterwards and not a nano later they both heard the twins take off. Believing that he had help to avoid a fight the ninja strolled off so that Bumblebee could mule over whatever it was he wanted to talk to the flyer when the return.

However, that wasn't what the minibot was thinking of all. "Won't be able to keep up?" Did Jazz actually just say those words to him? Did Mr. Elite Ninja actually implied that the scout didn't have what it took to match the jets? "WON'T BE ABLE TO KEEP UP?!" In his ever-impulsive way the minibot had soon charge into the launch pad, leaving skid marks on the floor from the sudden speed. "I took to the skies before the schematics for those two air helms were ever thought up!"

The twin planes had long since flown off on their mission to the belt, but haven't gone far enough for Bee to lose sight of them. The doors were sealed and the artificial gravity was back on but he could still just make out the light from their thrusters through the window. They were moving around through the darkness of space like two pairs of stars moving as one… With his boosters mods he could easily catch them.

"BEE!" Jazz's voice could be heard shouting from outside the room. The ninjabot had been halfway down the hallway when he heard the minibot's very loud cry about 'not being able to keep up' a few clicks too late to realized his mistake. He had made it just outside the entrance when a flash broke out just inside and the doors slid shut in his face. It didn't take him long to realize the scout had stung the control panel for the door causing it to initiate the emergency protocol to seal it off.

Inside the room, Bumblebee's stinger was still out and active as he quickly took aim at his next target. The controls for the artificial gravity and the launch bay doors. With one good shot, he caused the machine to malfunction and turn off the gravity and began to open the door out into space. The little yellow Autobot began floating off the floor and was soon wiggling and twisting around until he was aiming right for the open door. As he got into position, his sensitive horns picked up two sounds. One was the sound of Jazz pounding and yelling for the minibot to open the door and the other was the sound on the counsel resetting itself. It wasn't long before the doors began to gradually slide back shut as the youngling activated his boosters and launched himself right at the entrance and right out into the open regions of space.

**{Deviant Art MeiCailya 's Flight of the Bumblebee} **

"ANYTHING YOU CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER!"

_**Open Space**_

Meanwhile, just ahead, the two brothers were making their way towards their target area. Their usual playful mood when it came to free flying from point A to point B had been completely replaced with one of silent forlorn. This was single handedly the WORST delta cycle of their entire function! It had been bad enough that their bodies when into their bizarre mode at such an inconvenient time, especially since they couldn't find any time or privacy to deal with it properly, but now they were are at risk of losing one of the few friends they had because of it! The situation was quickly getting way out of hand and unless they did something about it soon, they'd really be in for it.

'_Brother…?'_ Jetstorm gave a mental prod to his twin in worry. He had been awfully quiet since the confrontation in the hallway. _'You is being most silent… Are you in worriment?'_

'_Yes brother…'_ The fire sibling responded after a while. He could still clearly envision the scout's optics in his data banks. Never in his life-stream had he ever thought he be looked at like that by another Autobot. Especially one he had considered a friend.

"Please not to be so, brother…" The wind sibling comforted his twin as best as he could through their bond as they continued to fly further away from the ship. "Soon we will be setting right the way..." This he promised with vigor. The blue plane had blamed himself for allowing this to go as far has he did. He should have explained to the minibot from the beginning what was going on with them. Perhaps if they had been honest he really would have wanted to join them. Well, he won't allow this quirk of theirs cost them their friend, but first he needed to tend to his brother before his systems suffer any further.

The two flew in silence for a few good clicks when Jetfire had then heard the soft sound of some kind of rocket turbines coming up from behind them as they flew. Curious as to what it was, the orange and white bot looked over his shoulder and had been instantly delighted by the view. "OHHOHOHO-look who is to be following, brother!"

Jetstorm had soon turned to look as his brother did to get a better view. Bumblebee had actually followed them. From what he had been able to tell the minibot had been outfitted with some kind of built in external rocket boosters. Powerful one too, considering he had nearly caught up to the twins with little time, however, with a lot of effort. The little yellow Autobot had been flailing his arms and legs as if he was swimming in order to control his flight path.

The sight had been pretty comical to the more experience flyer. "Maybe we are to be giving him flying lessons!"

Their playfulness suddenly returning, the two brothers had allowed the bright colored minibot to get within a servo's reach, then they propelled themselves forward before he could grab that their ankles. The move was fast or sudden, just a simple boost that propelled them further ahead as if they weren't in any real hurry to get where ever they were going. Bumblebee kept his focus on grabbing either one of those peds and scaring the living spark out of the two. Afterwards he was going to put the two of them in their place by proving exactly who the fasting thing is around! Now if he could just grab onto those elusive peds! Thinking that if he'd have an easier time if he just rushed them, the yellow scout blasted his thrusters and lunged right at Jetfire- Only for the brightly colored plane to 'hop' up, legs and arms spread out while the mini missile shot right under him like a reverse leap frog. The Autobot barely had time to make out the junior guard's wide grin before shooting past him. Once he had completely missed his mark, the scout had frail like crazy to steer himself around before he went soaring off into the very depths of space. His potential round the cosmos trip had been suddenly halted by two firm grips on his peds and the sound of additional thrusters propelling him back. Once the yellow speed demon had slowed down enough without the risk of him falling further into the very dark void of no return, the two brothers had released their catch and perused to leisurely hover around him.

The minibot couldn't help but feel suspicious of the two as he tried almost desperately to straighten himself out with no support. It hadn't been long before the minibot found the blue jet cursing right next to him while rotating his arms in a light mockery of his weightless swimming. "Flying for first time, huh Yellow Bumble?" The jet's grin only broadened with the scout's growing frown and growling engine until he was finally made to dodge a lunge made at him by the smaller youngling.

Missing his mark, the minibot flail to turn and go after the blue flyer, only to have the bot's orange 'clone' suddenly appeared in front of him. Upside down no less! "What the…?" Also without gravity the younger mech couldn't tell withers he was the one that was upside down or if Jetfire was. So he did was would naturally come to his processor; believed that he was right and that the jet was messing with him.

"You is needing heeelllp?" Pouting at the mischievous grin, Bumblebee attempted to grab at the orange and white bot only for his quarry to lean back just enough to dodge.

"Oh, I'll show you who needs help!" Several attempts were made, each one propelled the yellow bot a little bit forward with all his effort only for the brightly colored plane to avoid each one by leaning back quickly in response.

After the fifth attempt the yellow minibot tried a short controlled burst from his boosters to rush his target and catch him by surprise. It would have worked, if Jetfire's reaction time hadn't been so quick. The very instants he heard those loud engines practically exploded to life, the startled younger brother had bolted away and hid behind his twin. This, of course, had Jetstorm laughing hysterically while his brother had cautiously peeked over his shoulder. They had never had another bot fly with them before and the prospect of having a playmate that was just a mobile in the weightless air as they were was exhilarating!

"Ha-ha! Come brother!" Storm declared as he and his twin flew after their slightly out of control yellow friend before he flew off too far. "Let us be teaching new flyer how we do." Soon the two were teasingly teaching their new wing mate into maneuvering through airless void. Jetstorm began the lesson by circling the minbot while gently bending up and down from his waist in order to ungulate. "You needing to be using helm." It had taken him circling three times and a few minor loop-da-loops before the scout had caught on that wherever the 'head' goes, the body follows.

However, due to the slightly bulkier armor, Bumblebee hadn't been able to bend far enough to execute the maneuvers without them being too wide and unstable. That was until Jetfire came into the minibot's view with his servos fully stretched out in front of him. The extra length allowed him a better controlled flight path and demonstrated easier movability by bending at the waist. An area on Bumblebee's body that wasn't incased in thick armor. This had allowed easy flexibility when the youngling imitated the motion and found it to be most effective when steering and making wide smooth turns.

It didn't take long before the smaller Autobot's confidence to grow to the point of testing out his new found skills of aerodynamics in space. Soon enough he was doing barrel rolls, loop-da-loops, and even a few dive bombs at the jet brothers to tease them into a playful mood. However, Jetstorm, being the oldest among them, could only tolerate being a willing target for so long and instantly made a grab for the yellow bot during another dive bomb. Only to miss completely due to a well-timed swerve to the left. Jetfire, finding the failed attempt hilarious, considering Bee was still a beginner, had nearly laughed his vocals off, until he felt a semi hard pat on his back. The slightly young twin turned to find the minibot making an obnoxious face and sound and declaring that he couldn't catch him and raced off. Thus a game of space tag had begun.

_**Asteroid Belt**_

The chase had been going on for and unknown amount of time while the three younglings race after each other. They were having a blast soaring through the vast void of space as they dodged each other. Mostly Bumblebee was doing the chasing while the twins lead him on across the stars. They would allow the scout to come within inches of touching them before swerving away at the last moment to escape. More than once the yellow bot had just barely able to graze their frame as he tried to grab a hold of one of them. Their playful excitement at having somebot else flying with them had the scout temporarily forgetting the reason he had followed them out into space to begin with.

It wasn't long before the tree made it to the Asteroid Belt were Bumblebee had introduced the concept of freeze tag to the two planes and had been giving them a crash course in how to play. The rules were very interesting to the jets. The caser would do what he can to tag all of the other players, and if he managed to touch you, you would be frozen in place until the others were caught as well or one of the other players managed to tag and unfreeze you. Much to the jets' delight as they had been having a private contest to see which one of them could get their would-be plaything to come after one of them the most and wither or not they could get him to touch one of them. So far, it looked like Jetfire was winning when he mentally claimed that Bee's servo had grazed his aft when he managed to barely dodge an attempted tag from the mini pursuer. Those boosters were powerful little devices, capable of propelling their owner at his intendant target with a speed that could very well surpass their own if it wasn't for the fact that the brothers knew how to better control their flight path. Needless to say the bright colored jet was awfully giddy when he agreed to float 'frozen' in space for being 'tagged'.

Now the little scout was on the hunt for the blue twin before he could get to his mocked prisoner. During the time the wind brother had found that the yellow minibot was practically an expert at ambushed attacks. Surely he must have developed the technique on Earth while fighting the Decepticons. This made this little game all the more exciting since it exercised stealth, observation and awareness on the jet's part. Jetstorm had been using the dark background of the cosmos and his coloring to blend into the surrounding floating rocks. He more or less jumped from one hiding spot to another without the use of his thrusters, so as not to make a sound as he snuck up on his twin to free him. Yet surprisingly the blue plane hadn't been able to find any sigh of the mini hunter despite his bright yellow paint job.

Little did he know that said bot had been hiding in a small natural cubby hole in a nearby asteroid. He had learned from experience that heavy mineral deposits could easily mask a spark signature and render it undetectable. He had found this little hiding place shortly after tagging Jetfire and had ducked into it when no bot was looking. It was just big enough for him to crawl in and turn around so that he was facing the entrance and with a perfect view of his 'prisoner'. Catching the elder brother was going to be tricky enough, but with this cleaver plan, he had a chance. All he had to do was wait for a rescue attempt and BAM! He'll tackle the blue plane down and win!

Jetstorm had been getting nervous. He had gotten closer to his brother with surprising ease and there still had been no trace of Bumblebee. He hadn't even been able to sense his spark signature! How the minibot had managed to do that was beyond him, but it proved effective since the Junior Guard had absolutely no way to knowing where the repair bot was or how close he might actually be. Also he had just realized that his twin was right in the middle of a small clearing in the cluster of floating space rocks. Jetfire, bored with waiting, had been in a reclined position with his servos behind his helm, one ped resting over his opposite knee and lightly tapping at nothing. He was sure Bee wouldn't mind too much since he hadn't moved from his spot. Earlier, the fire twin had tried to get in contact with his brother to chat, but had found that Strom had blocked their bond. Most likely, it was to keep him from instinctively turning in his direction and accidently giving away his location should he sense him nearby. There had to have been a good ten astro meters of open space around him in every direction, which meant that if the wind twin wanted to free him, he'd had to expose himself completely. Jetstorm couldn't help but wonder if that had been intentional or accidental, when it had dawned on him. If Bee was going to ambush him, it would have to be the very nano he'd go for his brother!

During the last few cycles Bumblebee had started twitching with pent up energy at the prospect of beating the Junior Elite Guard. He had been watching Jetfire like a hawk for even the slightest movement that would indicate his brother was near and could barely keep himself quiet with his impulsive need to fill the silence. Yet he had been able to hold himself in check by envisioning the look on their faces when he finally bested them. He could just see it now- The twins would be bewildered by his cunning that they would have to retell the tale of how he out flew them in zero gravity. _"Oh Yellow Bumble you is most swift!" "Yes, yes, we be having no chance against with you!"_ Optimus and his team would awed by his strategic planning that they would have to recognize him as the best of them in combat. Optimus would be proud. _"Bumblebee, please forgive me for ever doubting you."_ Ratchet would be humbled. _"I take back everything I've ever said about ya kid."_ Bulkhead and Sari would be even more excited at having him as a friend_. "Whaoooo! What ta go Bumblebee!" "Yay! That my little buddy!"_ Prowl would probably even asked to train under him! _"I humbly beg your forgiveness and ask to learn of your technique."_

Okay maybe that was a little too much… But for sure they would have to be impressed with him to the point of growing more respectful towards him. Also, the Elite Guard would be so impressed with him that they would have to recruit him into their ranks! Maybe Jazz would want him for his team and train him to be a spy! How sweet would that be?! An elite warrior spy, sneaking right into enemy territory, snatching valuable data right from under their plates, and leading rescue missions behind Decepticon lines and- What was that?!

There had been movement from a medium size asteroid to his right. A slim figure had just slid to hid in the shadows. A blue visor had shown dimly in the darkness. Jetstorm! This was it! The minibot had instantly tensed up at the sight of his target and prepared for a sneak attack. So the yellow robot watched his intendant target and did his best to read his movements in order to predict his next course of action. From what he had been able to tell, the older jet had been hesitating on wither or not to try dashing over to the "prisoner" and unfreeze him. However, Bee had seen for himself how loyal the two siblings are and game or no game one would never leave the other behind. He just wish he'd hurry up and make a move already!

No doubt about it, Jetstorm was being watched! The blue flyer had sensed it since he had gotten this close to his brightly colored twin whom seemingly appeared to have fallen into recharge. Talk about being willing bait! Even so, he knew that if he could see Jetfire, then so can Bumblebee. The minibot just had to be somewhere nearby otherwise he would have seen him by now. There was little cover as it was, and only one way for him to get to his dear twin brother from his position. Straight ahead. If he was fast enough, he could rush right over and tag Jetfire free and both of them could fly off before Bumblebee could do anything. He was the fastest in the weightless air after all and it being such a short distance, it should be fairly simple. He had to go for it now while the coast was clear! If he hesitated any longer, the minibot could sneak up on him and capture him!

It was now or never. Simultaneously, they've activated their boosters and took aim. The two specialized mods came alive with energy and crackled with anticipation. Both exploded into action and went speeding towards the leisurely floating plane-bot at a rate so fast, all that could be seen was a blur of color. A virtual comet of blue came barreling down at the unsuspecting robot as he floated in recharge, completely unaware that he was soon to be tackled at nearly warped speed. Yet just as it came within a few astro-meters away, it was intercepted and t-boned by what could be described as a yellow shooting star. The resulting vibrations, from what would have been a gong-like sound if the surrounding atmosphere would have allowed sound to be heard, and flash of light startled Jetfire into awaking suddenly in shocked panic. Yet when he came to his senses and looked around for the source of the disturbance, there was nothing. No other bots, no ships of any kind, nothing other than floating chucks of rocks and distant stars. Without anything to identify what it was that had awakened him, and no signal from his sibling to tell that it had been him, the fire twin had soon chalked it up to his imagination and had soon leisurely lid back to return to stasis.

The impact had thrown the two completely off course and had sent crashing onto one of the larger asteroids floating a little ways away. Both youngling robots had bounced a few times from the velocity of Bee's boosters as the hard surface they collided with gradually slowed them down. Since the two of them had been in such close proximity to each other and the due to the speed they had been going at, the two Autobots had rolled into a tangled mass of limbs. Only to land in the most awkward way for anybot to land in.

Jetstorm had fallen flat on his back, servos at his side, and legs, bent at the joints and slightly spread apart. Bumblebee had landed face down, shoulders pinned under blue thighs, and head nuzzled right in the flyer's pelvic region. The blue jet transformer had simply laid there frozen, not from pain, but from the sudden lustful sensation of having a head between his thighs. His inner heat had suddenly flared full force and had active the glitch within him faster than he could have reacted. Especially the instant when the minibot began to shift and move as he slowly came back online while unintentionally rubbing against the intimate area. In that moment, all data processing with that blue helm had stopped, leaving only one specific objective to complete.

'_I think I over did it…'_ That line of code ran through the minibot's head as his systems began to reboot. Bumblebee had been fighting through a literal buzz of heavy static in his processor. Getting banged around so roughly and at such a speed had really knocked his central systems for a loop. Thankfully, his cranial unit had landed on something remotely soft enough to cushion the fall. Considering the most logical aspect of what it could be, chances are he had landed on Jetstorm. He briefly hoped that the Junior Guard was alright, considering how hard they had collided and the fact that his twin would be too happy if anything where to have happened to his beloved twin. Once the scout regained all of his motor functions, he began to lift himself up and asked wither or not his companion was alright…

What had happened next caught the yellow Autobot completely off guard. His helm was grabbed and shoved down hard into what he had landed on. Whatever it was, it was grinding itself back into his faceplate at an urgent pace. Panicking at the fact that he was being forcible held down, Bee had begun to struggle against what was keeping him down. Yet there were limbs of some kind that had kept his servos practically restrained under the pits of his arms and pulling him closer to the object he was being rubbed against, which was getting warmer by the nano. It wasn't until a lot of bulking, twisting and turning, the young scout had finally been able to tear himself away from whatever the spark was holding him. To his confusion and shock, what he found was Jetstorm looking seriously flushed and heaving like his intakes were punctured. Before the yellow minibot could react or ask his friend what was wrong, the Junior Elite Guard had scrambled to a crouch and tackled the smaller bot down so fast that all he could do was cry out in surprise. Within nanoseconds the slim plane had his face buried in the scout's neck cables, one servo had gripped at the yellow waist while the other slither up under the yellow chest plate and fingered the protective casing of the spark.

In a desperate panic to get away from the offending bot, Bumblebee had buckled, kicked, hit and struggled violently while screaming until he had somehow managed to grab what he momentarily though was the stub of a buried rock in the asteroid. Without another thought, the Autobot had yanked the only weapon in reach and slammed it as hard as he could against his captor's helm, effectively knocking him off. However the thick protective helmet did its job well in keeping its own conscious if not daze from the blow to his delicate cranial unit. Backpedaling wildly to get away from the distracted robot, Bee had rushed to his peds and bolted in whatever direction was in front of him. Activating his boosters, the minibot had launched himself into the weightless air and straight for cover among the floating space rocks.

The yellow robot had ducked into a crater in order to hide his energy signature in the hopes of evading her pursuer. At that moment Jetstorm had recovered from his initial injury and immediately went looking for his potential toy. All reasoning had left his processor and the only objective the glitch allowed him to follow was the craving to interface. Arousal and desire had flared within his spark the moment they had touched and had it pulsating strongly with wanton lust. All the wind twin could think about was having a body moving against his, sweet cries of pleasure and pain echoing in his audios, and relishing in the delicious heat of another. Only this time, it wouldn't be just one. His spark had begun pulsing with strong waves of dominance and yearning; reaching out to its other half and greedily latching onto it. A lecherous grin had done on his faceplate at the only proof that his 'better half' had responded with surprise and immediate submission. Yes, he was sure his tantalizing first choice will enjoy some companionship whenever they had to be apart, and he'll soon have a rare opportunity of training a cute new second choice.

For his part, Bumblebee had no idea what in the cosmos was going on. It had taken every electron in his wires not to make a sound as he cautiously peeked over the rim on the crater he had hid in. His helm had been craned back as far as he could manage in order for his optics to see what was in front of him without fully revealing his brightly colored horns. He had never seen any transformer act like this before. Jetstorm had a terrifyingly bizarre look in his visor as the minibot watched him from his hiding place. His movement seemed… almost animalistic, like from those nature shows Prowl always watches. Something was definitely wrong, and if he wanted to get help, Bee would have to find a way past the blue bot without him knowing. With little options, the minibot had decided that he'd have to get to Jetfire for help. The fire twin would know for sure what could be wrong with his sibling and would know what to do in this situation. But first, Bee had to divert the flyer's attention in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go. There was no telling what could happen if Jetstorm got to his brother in this condition.

Being as quiet and as careful as he could manage, the scout slowly activated his right stinger and took aim at a small asteroid a little distance behind Jetstorm. The plane robot had begun moving in the direction of his twin's location when suddenly a bright flash shown behind him. He turned in time to see a cloud of dust floating off in a direction as if something had flow through there. Without a word, the junior guard took off in the random direction, leaving Bee free to fly off towards the only bot that could help him.

The smaller Autobot had found his companion alone, doubled over in what he could only assume was pain he was feeling from his twin. He held his head in his servos and was trying to focus past the intense feeling he was receiving from wherever his brother was at the moment. If whatever was wrong with Jetstorm was bad enough to effect his twin like this, then they really had something to worry about. "Jetfire!" Bumblebee's voice called out through the com link from somewhere behind him as the brightly colored bot tried to sort out the powerful pulses his brother had been sending him for the past few cycles. "Jetfire, its Jetstorm!" The plane robot could barely hear him as his systems synchronized with his unseen brother's pluses. Causing him to feel his core heat up with an unbelievable need. "Something wrong, he's totally malfunctioning! I think his programming got corrupted when we crashed!" The panicky little Auto had been simply hysterical with the fact that the blue Junior Guard had apparently lost his properly functioning processor and conducted and unprovoked attack on his person. Yet even with the disturbing thought that he friend could have been made deranged by his blunder, Bumblebee hadn't failed to notice that the fire twin had been unusually calm and quiet throughout his terrified rant. "Jetfire…?"

The orange and white plane-bot hadn't made a move, other than to straighten his posture out, or uttered a word for a full click. "There is no causing for worriment, Yellow Bumble." He finally stated calmly as he slowly turned towards his companion in a relaxed manner. A sly grin had been aimed rather casually at the yellow bot as the slightly younger twin gently floated over to him. "Brother is okie. I sense no trouble shooting of him."

"But you don't understand!" The panicky scout had declared as he kept looking around for the blue plane. "H-he attacked me!" The memory of being pinned down and fondled was still fresh in his storage banks and shook him to his core. "Only I don't think he knew what he was doing!" Throughout his rambling, the scout had failed to notice that the other youngling had been slowly floating over to him with a rather intrigued look in his optics. "His optics were glazed-!" All at once, the little yellow bot suddenly found his chin caught, turned, and his lip components covered by the fire twin's.

For a full cycle, Bumblebee's mind had been wiped clean. Once realization had sunk in, the minibot pulled back instantly with his servo covering his mouth and allowing what little inertia caused by the sudden movement to move him away from the flyer. Those amber optics had held the exact same look Jetstorm had in his visor. "Yellow Bumble…?" The orange and white plane had asked sweetly as he leisurely followed the scared little bot. "You is knowing the interesting thing of space?"


	5. Friends with Benefits

Jetlag Pt.5

**To all my loyal readers,**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews and your support. I am sorry that it had taken longer than expected to finish this chapter, but I promise that your patience will be well rewarded in this chapter. **

**{DeviantArt MeiCailya 's No one can Hear you Scream} **

Bumblebee had easily lost his nerve as Jetfire drifted closer to him with that same dangerous grin he had seen on his older blue doppelganger just cycles ago, as he hovered twisting in the vacuum of space in an attempt to redirect his own aimless sailing. He had been successful, although it barely took the slightest glow from the orange jet's heels to follow him. Suddenly, this whole finding out he could 'fly' in space with his booster pack was a lot less exciting than he had hoped, and he was beginning to wish that he had some nice firm ground under his tires.

"The interesting thing of space-" Jetfire had started with a sly smile, just as there was a clink and a clang behind Bumblebee – the scout had suddenly collided with an unyielding force, and he craned his head around to see Jetstorm grinning down at him in an even more worrisome way.

"-is no one is hearing you scream," The blue twin finished, the scrape of metal vibrating all the way from the exoskeleton of Bumblebee's booster and into his chassis, as Jetstorm handled the nearest booster with deliberate force.

"Uh-" The littler bot had gulped, not entirely sure what was going on, but having some deep inkling. "That- wow, that's nice to know," He had said with a laugh born of pure nervousness as he testily tried to dislodge the limb from his mod. "You know, maybe this flying thing isn't cut out for me-" The smaller Autobot had begun to move forward to try and get away from the ministrations being done to his booster.

"Oh, not to be worrying," Jetfire said smugly as he closed the distance between them just enough to cut off an escape, "We is to be teaching to you all about it!"

"Really!" The yellow compact squeaked at the approaching bot and backed up into the blue twin again, "You really don't need to go to that kind of trouble-"

"Oh, it being- how do you say? _PLEASURE_ to teach you," Jetstorm leered as he kept a solid hold on the nearest booster and took the liberty of giving two 'friendly' pats to that pert yellow aft.

Bumblebee had soon gotten the feeling he really did know where this was going, despite not knowing the exact mechanics or WHY it was even going there. His intakes hitched a little- uselessly, in the vacuum of space- as his boosters clinked against the panel on Jetstorm's chest just klicks before the yellow panel on Jetfire's chest clinked against his roof. Bumblebee made a sort of strained, desperate noise, as he looked about wildly for a way to escape. Despite the two assuring him that any help wouldn't be coming, he couldn't help but to let out a loud, "Help!"

The two jets only laughed at him. Soon an orange hand settling on his upper leg while a dark blue one crept across his roof. He looked around, hoping that there would be some last second reprieve- but his radio signal continued to travel unabated. The stars twinkled unsympathetically in the distance. The storm on Jupiter continued to whirl. Four miles away, a comet continued to burn its way across space, leaving a trail of dust and gases, completely unconcerned with his plight.

Jetfire took his time fingering and groping the bright yellow thigh while his other hand snaked up and around Bumblebee's waist to discourage him from bolting away. His blue twin fingered the edging and design of the younger scout's roof, sending light vibrations through the frame and causing the trapped little bot to jump and try to back away from the invading hand. Only to pressed up against Jetstorm all the more and exposed his unprotected protoform midriff to his orange counterpart. To which the amber opticed bot eagerly began to assault with his glossia and mouth.

Panicking, Bumblebee had suddenly buckled and trashed in between the two in an attempt at putting enough space between them to activate his turbo boosters to fly out of there. The action had caught the jets off guard just enough for it to work and off the yellow bot flew off like a shooting star in a completely random direction. Laughing at the concept of a chase, the Jets took off after their bright colored prey with a roar of turbine engines. However, wanting to prolong the fun, they kept their speed in check. The little scout had actually managed to fly straight and with nothing in his immediate way, he began to push his mods to the limit in order to stay ahead. However, he didn't have the slightest clue as to where he was going and could only hope that he was heading back towards the ship. The bright color of their armor made their flight streak like a shooting star across the darkness of space followed by two larger comets as the three flew.

'_What's with those two?!'_ Not being able to resist, Bumblebee had glanced over his shoulder to see if he was getting far enough away to try and lose his pursuers only to find that it was only Jetfire chasing him. _'Where's Jetstorm?!'_ The terrified scout had instantly look upward thinking of an aerial attack, when out of the corner of his optics his saw something coming down in front of him!

He turned only in time to register that the missing blue flyer had overshot him somehow and had cut him off. Caught off guard, Bee had shut down his boosters and frail wildly in a desperate attempt to slow down, however the inertia kept him a collision course with the readied plane. Braced for the impact, Jetstorm shifted just enough so that the force wouldn't damage either of them and rode the inertia with the minibot. Twisting them both into a spin to keep his prey off balanced; the Junior Elite Guard had slipped a pair of stasis cuffs he kept in his subspace compartment out. Considering the amount of danger that came with the job, carrying such things had been mandatory in case they ever had to subdue an opponent. A safety regulation that had proven to be very useful now.

With one servo holding onto the yellow bot, the other had been free to snap the cuffs on one servo, activating the paralyzing discharge, and allowing the jet to take control of their flight path without any resistance. It had been a simple matter of sticking his ped out in front of them and activating his own boosters to push against the force that was keeping them mobile. It had been at this time that Jetfire caught up with them and aided his twin in slowing down their path. In the process they took the stunned scout's other servo and secured it in the vacant cuff behind his back so they wouldn't get in the way. With that, the game was officially over. The two had won.

"Ho-ho-ho, relaxing Yellow Bumble." Jetstorm leered at the trembling bot between them as he watched them warily. "We is wanting only to play." The blue twin had begun rubbing at those adorable little horns, which caused the sensitivity of their nature to have the minibot twitch and flush up.

Since his brother had taken the dominant position at the front, Jetfire had positioned himself behind the smaller Autobot and began rubbing at his hips and waist. "And is you not saying you is wanting to have 'good bang up time'?"

Bumblebee was scared out of his processor. _'This isn't happening…!' _He couldn't escape. Not like this, and especially not with his entire motion relay short-circuited by the stasis cuffs._ 'This just can't be happening!'_ This shouldn't even be happening. No bot had ever looked at him with such intentions. He knew he wasn't a prime choice for this type of activity, for it was pretty much drilled into him all his function. The only words that have been associated with him when it came to this were: annoying, brash, loud mouth, obnoxious, pathetic, beneath standards, too young and inexperienced- How is it that he suddenly gain the attention of two bots, two Elite Guardsmen of all machines, and driven them to this?! Sandwiched between the two jets he could feel the intense heat coming from both of them; more from Jetfire at his back than anything else. He could feel two roaming metal hands groping and feeling around his waist, fingering the edges and linings of his pelvic armor until- _'chink, chink'_

He had gasped as he felt the two pieces of his pelvic armor being peeled off his lower region with the sound of metal being snapped. Jetfire had never fully welded the pieces completely! He had only welded small sections so that the pieces would hold until they could be torn apart again. They must have planned this from the beginning! That had to be it! They had pretended to buddy up to him the whole time in order to get him alone! _'Why-?'_ They must have known he'd follow them after being snubbed back on the ship. They had to have counted on that, for now they were miles from the ship, with no way of contacting the crew until the appointed time. _'Why is this happening-?'_ Now he was at their mercy and there was nothing he could possibly do about it. They'd most likely just toss him side once they get what they want… What was worse, no one would believe him if he told… It would be his word against theirs… And the word of a lowly repair bot compared to that of an Elite Guard was worthless. _'What did I ever do to deserve this-?!'_

At last. The game was over. They had their prize and it was time to collect their reward. With that pesky pelvic armor out of the way neither would have any trouble getting to those nice tight little valve and port. Jetstorm wasted no time in positioning him in between those yellow thighs, while his twin pressed firmly against the exposed aft. Although the dominate program had now overcome them both, the difference in their ages left clear sighs on whom will penetrate the scout first. Which suited the younger of the two just fine so long as he got his own satisfaction in the process. It wasn't long before the two began to explore the yellow and black frame they were determine to share, but first they were going to make sure their new toy was properly prepared for the game. No sense in playing if their third wound up getting hurt in the process. He may not want to play again if that were to happen. So the two planes had decided to map out every curve and plate in search of any sensitive spots that would spark the heat of arousal in the scout. The shivers that came from the smaller frame between them, encouraged that they were doing an excellent job of revving up their chosen third. His sweet whimpers of pleasure ring in their audios and had them trembling against the yellow chassis in anticipated bliss. It hadn't been too long before the two bold junior guards began using their digits to prepare their new favorite toy for the real fun. The started gasped and involuntary bulking had the brothers looking down on their shorter companion in order to see what their touches were doing to him.

What they saw, was a terrified yellow minibot, clicking slightly, with his optics offline so as not to see what was going to be done to him. At the sight of their friend literally scared out of his processor of their action, their consciousness had managed to break through the haze of lust. _'Yellow Bumble…' _What were they doing? What have they done?! They had completely lost control of themselves and were now literally nanoseconds away from forcing themselves on one of the few friends they had. Ashamed and utterly disappointed for their lack of self-control, the two brothers, in perfect synchronization, released their captive. Feeling that he was suddenly free, the minibot had risked onlining his optics to see what had happened.

What he found were the twins floating in front on him, helms bowed down in shame, and with an air of utter defeat around them. "We is sorry-" No soon had the words escaped their mouths, the jets had all at once cried out in pain as their frames suddenly came alive with harsh electrical discharges. Sparks flew from their joints, and literally currents could be seen slithering around them like crooked worms. The force of it all had the two curling into themselves as if the action would quail the pain somehow.

"W-wha-?" Bumblebee couldn't believe he had just seen. It was as if the two twin guards were suffering some kind of internal attack. A malfunction? Meltdown? "What's wrong with you two?!"

"Hoooooot-" Jetfire whined as he curled tighter into himself while small electrical currents ran all over is frame. "It is being- so hot- not thinking so well-" His voice was so weak and laced with pain, that it had caused his twin to fight through the waves of agony that were hitting him through the bond and fly over to his brother to help. Although he, himself, was just as in need of release, this pain he had been feeling belonged to his slightly younger sibling and had carried through to his spark.

"Heating is really bad…" The blue flyer had explained as he quickly began to loosen his younger brother's armor in order to allow some of the heat to vent out and keep his systems from overheating any further. "But we is not wanting to hurt our friend. That is reasoning for trying the ditching." Jetstorm held his beloved sibling close in order to comfort him with a close proximity bond. "It was being protection for you." Judging from the intensity of the wavelengths, the fire plane was in serious risk of a total system's shut down is this continued any longer.

"Heat?" The dumbfounded yellow bot parroted, not understanding anything that was going on, but knowing that the two in front of him were in serious pain for some unknown reason. "What heat?" Could this had been the cause of their uncharacteristic behavior up until now? Some kind of corrupted programming in their network? "What are you talking about?"

"W-we…" Weak, amber optics tried to lock onto soft blue as the brighter colored plane tried to give a coherent answer. "We is not knowing…"

"Hush brother." The older of the two had soon reached up his brother's chest plate and carefully fondled the heated spark chamber. Hopefully the contact will soon allow some of that pent up energy to spasm out and ease the pain. "Heating is starting shortly after we be upgraded for flying." Jetstorm tried his best to explain while desperately trying to ignore that fact that he had a hot and willing bot in his servos practically begging to be ravished, and a cute little pure spark floating within reach. "It making our sensory gird very much sensitive to contacts." However, at this advance stage, he could only go against the glitch for so long. It hadn't been long until the blue plane had slowly looked up at the scout with that same look in his optics. "Making us crave it…" In an instant, a blue servo shot out and grabbed a hold of a yellow ped. The minibot hadn't been able to help the surprised cry that left his vocals as he had been pulled back in between the two. However, this time Jetstorm had managed to keep a tight hold on his control so that the glitch wouldn't interfere. "In usual-ment I would to be relieving brother." Instead of taking the dominant front position, the slightly older flyer had the scout facing his twin and pressed his helm to the heated chassis, so that he could hear for himself how his brother was suffering. "But now I is thinking I alone be not enough."

The Autobot plane could read his twin's waves clearly at this close distance. Jetfire's systems were too taxed to take much more of this stress. He had to release his urges into another bot in order to satisfied them. His brother knew this all too well from that one time they were having this exact problem with the heat. It had hit his sibling hard, making him highly needy and impatient, while Jetstorm was left almost completely unaffected. He had tried to help his brother then, but he just couldn't get himself aroused enough to keep up with Jetfire's level. It had been when he was rubbing at his brother's aching wires and plates that he had realized something. At the time, for once, he hadn't been dueling with the glitch. He had the heat pooling inside of him, but it was like it wasn't fully active. The Junior Guard had also realized then that Jetfire had been acting almost like he did whenever he was glitching. It had been then that the jet concluded that, at that odd time, his twin being made to 'take it' hadn't been enough. It had been that thought that gave him an idea. He had changed the rules of the game and had allowed his twin to dominate him for once. The results were astonishing. Ever since that time, Jetstorm had learned that his beloved twin had his own glitch that tended to stay dormant unless he wasn't getting the physical satisfaction it needed from time to time. Right now, with the blue brother's own glitch working at high gear, there was no possible way his hidden programming would allow him to submit to that. This time, they both had needed to lead. They needed a third partner.

"You is being so kindly to us…" The fire twin couldn't help himself anymore. He had to rub up against the little bot. He had to stimulate a response from the frame in front of him. He had to have some kind of contact to satisfy his aching systems. "We is wanting you to join us…"

"We all be having much good fun if you is with willingness to join us." Jetstorm had whispered huskily as he had slowly began to lose his battle with the glitch and started to pay some special attention to those little horns. They were rapidly becoming his favorite part of their potential third. They were easily stimulated and turned their owner into a limp and willing mass of arousal.

"Please to be joining us…" Jetfire had practically begged as he nuzzled the minibot's helm in a rather familiar way. "We is wanting to keep you…" The amber optic bot had actually nuzzled his way underneath the scout's chin and softly kissed his neck.

It had been all the yellow minibot could do to keep aware through the haze the ministrations were causing. "You…" The kiss… His horns… Those caressing touches… That warmth… This feeling… "You really… want me?" Bee gasped as he felt a digit teasingly traced a 'y' where his pelvic plate would normally be. "Like that?" He knew this feeling… It was the feeling of being wanted, for once. Of actually being desired by another. He had remembered this feeling from the off cycle before when they were sharing cubes together.

"Yes." There had been a moment of silence after that response, where neither of them moved and simply waited for Bumblebee to answer.

The scout's own systems had been aching from the familiar ministrations. His body had already begun responding to the advances before he could really approve of anything, but he still didn't show any signs of giving consent. He had to think! One the one servo he was about to be used as a means of stress relief, in the most physical and personal way he could imagine. On the other, it was clear that the two were facing some serious internal system failure if they didn't use him in that manner. If he refused, they could most likely use each other to quail whatever is was that was propelling them to do this, but then he'd be stuck waiting for them to finish, and he wasn't sure how long that would take or if he'd like being a witness. However, considering the fact that he was being held in between them with the indication they may snap at any nano and ravish him anyway, was a high probability as well. Yet at the same time, he found himself, for once, enjoying the feeling of being trapped and unable to move; so long as those caresses didn't stop. He still had his doubts… His inner insecurities were still there even if the Jets did seemed to be sincere… But maybe… For once in his life stream… He could actually **be** wanted for something. And if it turned out to be another devastating, spark wrenching mistake… He'll at least have the recorded memory of having two Elite Guards as his first. Not many could say that, right?

Finally, after what had felt like an eternity, the twins felt their third relax in their arms and open himself up to them. Bumblebee had soon felt both of his openings being pressed against by those twin hot, and hard, members. The sensors in the general area reacted and the inner walls clenched a little from the unknown touch. Both of the Jets jolted somewhat from the unexpected movement and then gave approving growls for the unintended tease. With his circuits screaming for more of the contact, Jetfire began to press forward and into the warm lubricated opening. In a reflex motion to being probed in such a private and sensitive area, the yellow minibot buck up and away from the invading member only to back into and take in Jetstorm half way up his backside. The scout had let out a cry of shock and awareness, and instinctively arched away to avoid being impaled any further, only for the orange jet in front to intercept the movement with a well-timed trust; penetrating the trapped bot fully. The forward motion had rocked the receiving hips back and up, practically holding Bumblebee's hips in place with his back port hovering teasingly around the tip of the blue jet's member. Soon the twin in front had begun to pull out, which in doing so lowered the pert little aft down until it had been filled by the twin in the back with a well-timed trust of his own.

It hadn't been long until the brothers had figure out the arousing opportunity they had on servo and had taken full advantage of the situation presented to them. They had easily fell into a perpetual rhythm as they pounded into their new plaything, moaning and mewling in pure bliss that their urges were finally being satisfied. The yellow Autobot had screamed during the penetration, moaned during the trusting, groaned as he was rapidly reaching his peak and panted hard as he was overwhelmed with sensation after sensation. The continuing motion from both his front valve and his back port had forced his hips to rock in order to meet each thrust. The friction between all of them had been building rapidly and had his basic programming craving more and more still. Nothing like what he heard what the first experience was supposed to be like could even begin to amount to this. His systems were doing all they could to keep up with the pace, and regulating his core temperature from the heat being pumped into him.

Never before had the Jettwins ever felt so ecstatic… so energized… so unbearably aroused! Many times before when this strange heat had built up within them in the past they have had to relieved themselves, either alone or with each other, but this was the first time it had come up so hard. At the sight of an outsider from their personal circle no less! The two junior elite guards were almost wild with lust as they further quickened their speed to the point their thrust began to synchronize. Bumblebee cried out in white-hot ecstasy as his deeply hidden sensory nubs and wires had been hit over and over again simultaneously. The friction and heat between the three had rose faster and harder with every gasp and moan until finally all three metal bodies had practically exploded in a virtual show of showering sparks of electricity, blinding optical lights, and wailing cries.

_**The Asteroid Belt**_

Time has no reference in outer space. There was no way to tell how long they had been left floating around in stasis. Least not while in recharge. The last thing the Jets had remembered was pulling out of a crashed Bumblebee and aiming themselves towards a large nearby asteroid. They remembered that they had fallen into a blissful stasis shortly after landing with their new toy, still cuffed, laying in between them. Later, after an unknown amount of time, Jetfire had online with a feeling of utter most satisfaction in his core. Although he could feel that the heat was still there, it had been dulled down into a most pleasant ache that had been recognized as the usual side effect of their unique anatomy. Yet even though he had been a little surprised by this, at the same time he found that he hadn't mind in the least and had been rather glad for it.

"Mmm- Brother?" Jetfire called rather sleepily to his sibling once he had woken up enough to propped himself on his side with his head supported on his servo.

"Hmm- Yes Brother-?" Jetstorm had answered after a click and soon mirrored his twin's exact position on the other side of the resting minibot.

The orange and white flyer had soon begun tracing circles on their new love interest's chassis with his free servo as he spoke. "I is still with heating-"

"I is still with heating too-" The blue and yellow flyer had confirmed the unasked question as he had begun to grope the scout's mid drift with his own free servo.

The orange jet had then hugged the resetting Autobot close and then sat up so that he was holding their little 'prisoner' like a huge plush toy. "We go again, yes?" He asked hopefully as he nuzzled Bumblebee's helm in affection. After seeing how much his brother had enjoyed it, he really wanted to try out that pert little aft for himself.

Seeing that his twin was offering him the chance to pound the front side of their new toy, the visor-wearing sibling sat up like his brother and sandwiched the minibot between them as they nuzzled helms. "Yes. We go again."

Sharing and taking turns was something that had always came naturally to twins and these two were no different. For them, it was the absolute best way they showed their love, affection, and thoughtfulness towards their family and made sure they both had their fair share of things. Having been moved and cuddled for a cycle had slowly brought the yellow minibot back online. His optics lit dimly with exhausted confusion and had soon found himself sitting upright and facing Jetstorm. Whom, at the moment, had been on his knee joints, bent slightly forward, and stroking and groping the bright yellow thighs in front of him.

When the junior elite guard had noticed that their plaything was once again conscious and watching him, he had smiled devilishly and reached to caress the yellow bot's grey cheek. "We be going again now." The blue jet stated it as a matter of fact, as he spread the little robot's legs so that they had wrapped around his twin's lap and kept his valve opened for him to play with. "Okie-for-dokie, Yellow Bumble?"

Instead of waiting for a coherent response from the still dazed minibot the jet had lowered himself down to Bee's exposed opening and began his oral assault. The action had caused the little scout to jump and squirm around with the sensation of his inner walls being stimulated once again. His movements cause him to grind against Jetfire in an unintended lap dance that had the orange flyer mewling in his content and had him licking and sucking at the smaller robot's sensory horns. Stunned by the fact that these two were already ready and willingly to go again so soon and far too exhausted to even resist, the compact did the only thing his tiered system would allow him to do. Submit to their advances.

'…_Oh well'_, Bumblebee decided as he was soon positioned and prepared for another bout of synchronized thrusting. _'There are probably worse things than getting molested by jets in outer space.'_


End file.
